So Much Fun
by HappyBunny1
Summary: The tales of two friends on their own adventures. One talks to much for her own good. The other has an attitude problem. But sadly, their fun won't last... good things never do. [COMPLETE]
1. And So Our Story Begins

Author's Note: PG-13 (because of bad words). I kept (basicly) the same plot, same people, and some famous lines but other than that I added my own twists and other little things. :-) Oh yes, and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yeah, that sucks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Much Fun  
  
Chapter 1: And So Our Story Begins...  
  
It was July 9th and Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl had just come out in theaters. And, of course, Danielle and Samantha saw it. Or, should I say, Danielle forced Samantha to see it with her.  
  
Danielle and Samantha were best friends (and roommates), like sisters, so naturally, Danielle demanded that Samantha go with her even though she didn't seem very fond of the whole pirate thing. Especially since they were both now in their 20's.  
  
But that's how Danielle had been lately. She had developed a strange, shall we say, "liking" for Orlando Bloom. Ever since he was in Lord of the Rings she began drooling over pictures, posters, and T-shirts of him. Samantha liked to refer to it as an "obsession" which, if you knew her like Samantha knew her, you'd agree. And since Danielle had this "obsession" with Orlando, she dragged Samantha to every Orlando related movie she could pay for.  
  
But Samantha was a different story. She didn't have an obsession for Orlando Bloom like Danielle had. Actually, she didn't have an obsesion for any actor. Danielle was hyper, goofy, obsessive (Orlando, remember?), very smart when she wanted to be, and just the type of person who does/says the strangest things at the strangest times whereas Samantha was generally mellow but, at times, had a bad temper, but she was just as goofy as Danielle when she put her mind to it. But they not only acted different, they looked very different too.  
  
Danielle had short, choppy (and messy), bright orange-red hair that was, of course, not natural in color. She also had bright green eyes that seriously contrasted her slightly outrageous hair. And she had light, almost pale, skin. Samantha on the other hand had very straight (natural) brown hair that went about an inch or so below her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes and a light tan that seemed to stay with her all year around.  
  
But let's continue with our story, shall we?  
  
Danielle considered July 9th practically a holiday. But Samantha, of course, felt differently so she began to bicker wth Danielle as they went into the theater to find their seats. "Do I have to see this movie? Can't I go to one of the stores nearby or something?" Danielle didn't seem to be paying attention though. She was to busy looking for good seats. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and shoved Samantha into one of the rows very close to the screen. As they sat down, Danielle turned to Samantha, "Yes, and no." She smiled as Samantha rolled her eyes and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
And so the movie began. Danielle stared in rapt fascination as her future husband-to-be pranced across the screen with his nicely slicked back hair and pretty little sword. But Samantha on the other hand couldn't care less beacause she fell asleep on several occasions but she kept getting elbowed in the side by Danielle to many times to get what was considered a decent nap.  
  
When the movie ended, Danielle practicaly danced out of the theater, her goofy, lopsided smile almost oozing "I love Orlando Bloom!"  
  
"So," beagn Danielle as they got into Samantha's small red car, "did you like the movie?" Samantha pulled out of the parking lot before replying. "Um, no." "Were you even paying attention?!" Danielle cried out. She looked almost hurt. "Um, no." "Ya know, you're gonna regret it." Danielle sat there defiantly, arms crossed, looking out the car door window. "Oh really? And how is that?" Samantha said with curiousity and even a pang of guilt. Danielle suddenly turned to her and stared at her strangely for a moment before saying, "I dunno. I just have that feeling." Samantha glanced at Danielle, who was now staring out the window again. She knew full well that Danielle's "feelings" almost always turned out to be correct. But Samantha decided not to follow the topic any further because they were now pulling into a long driveway that led to a small parking lot and an apartment complex.  
  
"Home sweet home." Samantha sighed as she got out of the car and followed Danielle up a flight of stairs and to their apartment.  
  
Their apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't a luxurious palace either. Both girls were waitresses so it was what they could afford. But it was a palace to them so when they got home they just plopped themselves down anywhere and did anything.  
  
It was about 7:30 and for the rest of the night the girls just did random things which basicly were playing rummy, pigging out on snacks, and watching T.V. And that's exactly how they fell asleep: while watching T.V.  
  
Both girls sat their on the couch, in their seperate corners, of course. Samantha got the right corner and Danielle got the left corner. It was just a well known fact with them. And in the middle sat all their snacks. It was one of their quirky habits.  
  
But after a while they got bored. "There's nothin' on T.V., Sammi. I'm goin' to bed now." Danielle said as she turned off the T.V. "Sammi? Sammi!" Danielle looked beside her and noticed that Samantha was lightly snoring. She grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch and whacked Samantha in the head. Samantha gave a few grunts before she actually woke up. "Ahhh... hey, watch it." "I'm goin' to bed now. I can't sleep on the couch anyways, remember?" Last time, I fell off and ended up with a bruise on my forehead." Samantha smirked and let out a little chuckle and said, "Ah, the good ol' days."  
  
Danielle got halfway down the hallway before Samantha called out to her. "Hey, while you're down there, could you open up my bedroom windows? Don't want it to hot in there." "Fine, fine, fine." Danielle mumbled as she went into Samantha's room to open the windows and then into her own room.  
  
It was almost midnight and Danielle was in her own bed and Samantha was still on the couch. And soon both girls were fast asleep. But perhaps they wouldn't have been so eager to close their eyes if they would have known what they'd be waking up to... 


	2. I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore

Author's Note: Please review. Pretty please? With sugar on top? Oh. You don't use sugar? Ok, how about Sweet N' Low?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore  
  
Samantha slowly opened her eyes but all she found herself looking at was darkness. But there was one strange thing she did realize. She was no longer on that comfortable couch. She wasn't even in her bed. Instead, she found herself lying on cold, damp, hard ground.  
  
As her eyes focused to the darkness, not only did she realize she wasn't on the couch, but she wasn't in her living room either. Actually, she wasn't even in her apartment anymore. She was lying on a cobblestone path in a dank, narrow ally. All of this was unfamiliar territory to her. There was something else she realized too... she was completely alone. Danielle was no where in sight.  
  
As everything began to sink in, her eyes became wider and wider in fear. A thousand thoughts of what might be happening flew through her head. The one that kept popping up was "Oh no. I've been kidnapped!" But she decided that perhaps it would be best to get up and examine her new surroundings. She figured they would give her a clue to what was happening and where she was.  
  
Samantha got up, slowly and cautiously, and began to walk down the path. "What the hell is this?" She whispered to herself as she looked at the world beyond the ally. She was at a port. She could see the water and boats out in the distance. Then she took a good look at the people. They looked so different compared to Samantha. She thought they all looked like they were from the 1700's.  
  
"Hey! You! Missy!" Samantha turned around to find a man in a red coat running down the ally towards her. As he got closer she realized he had a musket with a bayonet attached to it. "What's your name, miss?" He said firmly as he stopped several feet away and pointed his musket at her. His brows were furrowed and Samantha got the distinct impression that she was in some kind of trouble. "Hey, hey, hey buddy." She said as she threw her hands up in the air. "I don't want any trouble. I didn't even do anything wrong." "You're a pirate. And pirates always want trouble and they always do something wrong." The man grabbed her shoulder and began to lead her down the street, but not before slapping a pair of shackles on her wrists.  
  
"I am NOT a pirate! How the hell did you come to that conclusion anyway?!? I don't look like a damn pirate!" Samantha was shocked that she would be accused of such a thing. Not to mention pirates weren't supposed to even be around anymore. "Yes, you do. Now, what's your name?" Samantha then remembered how strange she must look to everyone with her gray worn-out jeans and her tight camofluage T-shirt. She decided to give in for the moment. She could always just escape later. "Samantha." She mumble under her breath. "Now where are we going?" "Well Samantha," the man stated proudly, as if he just slayed a dragon. "You're going to the jail... and then to the gallows."  
  
Ok, maybe she couldn't just escape later.  
  
***  
  
Danielle had gotten up shortly after Samantha. She had opened her eyes to find herself in the midst of a group of men.  
  
Her hands were tied so tight together in front of her she was losing circulation to her fingers. She didn't care though, she was to tired to care. Actually, she was to tired to even realize it. But as she looked around, the sleepiness wore off because she realized she was on the deck of a ship. It was a wooden old ship that was falling into disrepair. The planks of wood on the deck were cracking and the black sails were tattered and ripped. She took a glance at the sky and saw that moon was full and it illuminated everything.  
  
And then she noticed she wasn't alone. She was in the company of a fairly large group of men. They looked like pirates, well, that's the conclusion she came to but all she could see were skeletons with a few rags hanging off their rattling bones. They walked around doing random things which were probably their jobs. They didn't notice she was awake yet.  
  
Danielle couldn't believe what was going on. "This isn't real. This was only in a movie." She whispered to herself. But the one nearest to her, who was at the wheel of the ship only 7 feet away from her, heard her words and turned around and squated down so he and Samantha were eye-level. "No. This is NOT real!" Danielle whispered again as she tried to squirm away. She was having problems with that, though, because thats when she realized she had her hands tied together. "Oh, but missy, I 'ssure you it is." He said in a harsh voice and the skeletal monkey atop his shoulder made a few grunts in agreeance with him. Danielle was really terrified by now. Who wouldn't be if they were eye-level with a talking skeleton that is currently NOT six feet under?  
  
Danielle gave a few high-pitched squeaks before letting out an ear-piercing scream. She then jumped up and bolted for a small, narrow, wooden flight of stairs nearby, hands still tied together, leaving the walking talking skeletons behind her, laughing evily.  
  
"Welcome ta the Black Pearl!" One of the pirates yelled out to her.  
  
"She'll 'ave ta come up sometime." The skeleton with the monkey on his shoulder said. He looked around at the others who continued to laugh. "Well, back ta work ya dirty scallywags! We 'ave a port that needs plunderin!" 


	3. Making New Friends

Author's Note: Review. Just let me know what you think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Making New Friends  
  
Samantha was shoved down a narrow stairway by the man in the red coat that had suddenly decided she was a pirate. "I'm not a pirate! I swear to you I'm not! If I was a pirate I... I..." She paused for a moment thinking about things a pirate would have, "I would have a sword! Or maybe a gun or something! BUT I DON'T!" She threw her shackled hands in the air to empasize her point. The man paused for a moment, pondering what she said. He actually came close to believing her. He then turned his head and glared at her, eyes narrowing. "I know what you're pullin' and I'm not fallin' for it!" With that, he continued to push her down the stairs.  
  
When she and the man got to the bottom of the stairs she turned around and, having nothing else she could do, elbowed him in the stomach. He wasn't expecting it, of course, because she had been submissive until then so he fell to the ground. She made a mad dash up the stairs but one of the guards above heard the noise and blocked her way out. She quickly turned around but found that way blocked as well by the man she had just elbowed. "This isn't good."  
  
"I was going to put ya in a cell by yourself but now you can have the pleasure of sharin' one with Jack Sparrow. And now you both can enjoy the gallows tomorrow!" The man with the red coat laughed as he took the shackles off her hands and pushed her into a cell. "Wait a second!" She yelled out to him through the bars of the cell. "I'm really not a pirate... And who the hell's Jack Sparrow?!?" It was too late. He had already walked into a room nearby and closed the door.  
  
She walked over to a bench that sat up against the wall and plopped herself down. "Life sucks." She sighed. "How am I going to get myself out of this mess?" She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her knees.  
  
Unbeknownst to Samantha, a pair of honey colored eyes were watching her from the shadows of the corner of the cell. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow and if you are going to get out of this mess, love, I suggest ya do it quick because now we're both set fer the gallows." His voice was slightly slurred, as if he's had to much to drink, and he seemed quite calm, almost jovial, considering that he was doomed to the noose.  
  
Samantha quickly looked up to see a man sitting on a bench across from her (he had moved from the corner to a sitting position so Samantha could see him). He had a deep tan with eyes almost the same color (like honey, remember?). He had semi-long dark hair. Part of it was in a pony tail at the back of his head and some was in dread locks. The rest just hung loosely around his sharp features. He had a mustache that curled slightly at the ends and and beard that was in two braids. He wore an old, leather tricorn hat that had seen a lot of dirt and filth in its day. And just by looking at the rest of his appearance Samantha could tell he was what everyone here would probably consider a pirate. But he looked oddly familiar. She knew she's seen him somewhere before, but where?  
  
"And what might yer name be, love?" He looked her over and wondered why she was wearing such strange clothes and he also came to the conclusion she wasn't too bad on the eyes either. "Samantha. And why in God's name are you dressed like that?" She had taken the words right out of his mouth. "Is there some kind of costume party I wasn't told about?" She added. "I was about ta ask ya the same question."  
  
Neither of them were talking and Jack wanted to know more about her. "So, why are ya here?" Samantha looked to the ground, as if ashamed. "Because they think I'm a pirate." She looked back up. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I am a pirate." He gave a huge smirk that showed some of his gold teeth.  
  
Samantha looked at him with raised eyebrows. But Jack thought that she was a bit skeptical. "Ya don't believe me?" He said in mock hurt. "I do, but-" before she could finsh there was a huge expolsion, like canon fire. Samantha looked up to the barred window that was close to the ceiling. "What the hell was that!?!" She yelled to Jack.  
  
"I know that canon fire." He said in a hushed voice, just loud enough for Samantha to hear him. He jumped up on a bench and looked out the window. "The Pearl."  
  
***  
  
I really believe Danielle would have wanted to be in jail with Jack (preferably with Will, but he wasn't in jail) rather than on the Black Pearl with Barbossa. Samantha was making friends with a pirate but Danielle had locked herself in a room below the deck of the Pearl and the only way to get out was through that door. At that moment she really wished that Samantha was there to help her get out of that mess.  
  
She sat on a small cot in the corner of the room contemplating what she would do next. But she was completely at a loss. "Shit! What am I going to do! I can't just sit here forever! Wait, this isn't real. I'm probably just dreaming."  
  
She sighed and leaned back and put her head up against a small round window. She looked out the window and saw that the moon was now covered by a small blanket of clouds. She turned around and as she went to pinch her arm (hoping she would wake up), she realized she couldn't because her arms were still tied together. "Damnit!"  
  
But as she was coming up with her next poorly planned scheme to get out of there she began to feel something tugging on her hair. She tried to ignore it but it got on her nerves very fast. She figured it was just the wind so when she turned around expecting to face only the wind she found herself staring into the beady, dark eyes of that damn monkey who was sitting in the window.  
  
She screamed and the monkey screamed right back. She jumped up and scrambled to the door. She quickly unlocked it and, on impulse, ran up the stairs that she had come down moments before only to find herself back on deck... with the crew.  
  
"Ah, there you are." One man stepped forward to say. He glared at her. He thought she was the strangest looking person in the world. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a bright orange, plain, long sleeve shirt (it almost matched her hair). He decided not to question her about it at the moment although, to him, she looked like a harlot.  
  
The other crew members were out and about lowering some smaller boats into the water and loading the canons. Suddenly, the monkey that had scared the bejesus out of her was running across the deck and then jumped on the man's shoulder. "Thank ye, Jack." He said to the monkey as he patted it on the head. Then Danielle realized the monkey was sent downstairs to drive her out.  
  
She stared at the man for a moment. He had stringy, gray colored hair that fell about an inch below his ears and he was wearing a nice-sized (yet old) hat. He had a beard and you could just barely see his mustache. His face was old and had many wrinkles. And he had what looked to be a scar under his right eye. To sum it all up, he didn't look like a very pleasant guy.  
  
"Barbossa." She mumbled in disbelief. She didn't intend on him hearing that but he did. "So ye've heard of me, eh?" He said with a proud smirk. "Um, yeah. And I know a lot more than your name." Uh oh. Was she coming up with another one of her not-very-good plans? "I, uh, also know what will happen in your future as well as your crew's!" She looked pleased with herself for coming up with such a great idea for not getting killed. Well, at least she thought it was a great idea. She believed that her knowledge of the movie would help her greatly. "Oh really? And what might be happenin' to us on this very fine evenin'?" He said, getting very close to her face. That scared her a bit.  
  
There was a huge explosion and one of the canons from the side of the ship smoked.  
  
"Well," Danielle said with a sheepish look on her face, "I know that you'll get that gold coin tonight that you've been looking for." A grin spread across his face and he said, "And if yer right, then it looks like we won't be killin' ya this evenin'."  
  
Oh no. Is Danielle making friends with the bad guys?  
  
Then Danielle got one of her bad feelings. She knew something bad would come out of this. 


	4. Of Pirates, Liars, and Betrayers

Author's Note: This is actually a very long chapter, if you're wondering... and review. No, seriously. A REALLY long chapter. But it will occupy you all while I'm writing the next one. So until then, goodbye and review. Wait, I said review already.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Of Pirates, Liars, and Betrayers  
  
"And what, may I ask, is 'The Pearl'?" Samantha was a tad confused at the moment. She wanted to know why there was all this canon fire, why they were being attacked, and why Jack's demeanor had suddenly become very solemn.  
  
"It's a ship, love. A pirate ship. My ship." He said, jumping down from the bench. Before she could reply, a canon ball crashed through the cell next to them and made a huge hole. All the prisoners were able to escape. And as they left, one said, "My sympathies friends, you've no manner of luck at all." And off he went into the night.  
  
Jack rested his head between the bars of their cell and the wall, where the canon had made a hole, but it wasn't big enough for anyone to fit through.  
  
The Jack tried several times to get the keys to the cell. But that didn't really work out because they were in a dog's mouth. He grabbed a bone that was in the cell and tried to brib the dog. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." The dog slowly creeped towards Jack. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cat."  
  
Samantha was looking on with much amusement as the dog seemed to be taunting him. But he ran away when he heard a sound.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't..."  
  
A guard was thrown down the stairs leading to the jail. Samantha and Jack leaned up against the front of their cell to see what was going on. Samantha had a feeling it was pirates (it sounded strange to her but she was willing believe it). Then two men walked down the stairs and looked around. They seemed displeased with their surroundings. "This isn't the armory!" One said as he looked around. Yeah, they were pirates.  
  
The other man then caught sight of the cell and saw its occupants. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg- Captain Jack Sparrow." He walked over to the cell and Samantha immediately backed away until she was sitting on a bench up against the wall. She didn't want to get involved in this.  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforesaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg laughed.  
  
"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."  
  
She was stunned when she saw this pirate stick his hand between the bars of the cell and wrap his fingers around Jack's throat. But that wasn't the strange thing. From his elbow down to his fingertips, all you could see were some shreds of blue fabric hanging from his bones.  
  
There was a hole in the now thick layer of clouds and moonlight came through the bars of the cell. It seemed to be shining only on that particular building.  
  
"You know nothing of hell." The pirate said.  
  
"So there is a curse." Jack said as he stared at the hand before him. "That's interesting."  
  
Samantha just continued to stare. And then she screamed. The man let go of Jack's throat and looked to the corner of the cell where a now shocked Samantha stood. "Noisy li'le thing, ain't she?" The pirates laughed and went back up the stairs to most likely look for the armory.  
  
"That's very interesting."  
  
Jack looked back at Samantha, who had her mouth slighly open in shock. He sat down on a bench and told Samantha to do the same. "I suggest ya sit down and get nice and comfy. We might be 'ere a while." She slowly sat down and turned her head to Jack. "I cannot believe what I just saw. It's just not possible." She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Well, believe it, love." "Ok, would you stop calling me love! I told you my name! Now use it!" Her shock suddenly turned to anger. "Alright then, Samantha." She just stared at him for a moment. Her name sounded so weird coming from him. Perhaps it was just because of his slightly slurred voice. At the time he seemed pretty damn drunk.  
  
"Ya know what, just call me Sammi. My friends do." Samantha said, giving him a shrug. "I'm so touched. You consider me yer friend." She stared at him for a moment, smiled and shook her head, and then laid down on the bench, back turned to Jack. "Goodnight Mr. Sparrow." She wanted to be nice.  
  
"Aw. No need ta be all formal. Wer friends now, remember? Call me Jack." Samantha chuckled and said, "Alright. Goodnight, Jack."  
  
"G'night, love. I mean Sammi."  
  
For some reason Jack didn't find this woman at all annoying. Truthfully, he found her to be quite interesting. I guess you could say he enjoyed her company. Although, several times since she got there, he found himself staring at her chest which, thank God, she didn't notice. She had a pretty face and a nice figure and he just couldn't help himself.  
  
Then Samantha remembered that skeletal hand. That wasn't a very pleasurable memory for her. But she decided to go to sleep. Just thinking about that hand made her want to scream... again...  
  
***  
  
Danielle didn't want to make nice nice with the bad pirates. She really didn't. But now she was in cohootz with them and there was nothing she could do about it. She was digging quite a hole for herself.  
  
"Please, get these ropes off my wrists, Captain Barbossa. I really can't feel my fingers." Danielle said politely as she followed him around the ship, holding her hands up to him. She didn't want to be rude. She didn't have a wish of getting killed any time soon. Or ever for that matter.  
  
She had been following Barbossa around for a few minutes now and all around them there was canon fire. It was all beginning to wear down his nerves. "No, ya wench! Not until I see the gold coin!" (coin or medallion, however you want to look at it) She didn't like being called a wench but he was the one with the sword.  
  
Once more, Danielle mumbled something not intended for Barbossa's ears, but he heard it anyway. "Come on, Elizabeth, get your ass over here. My fingers are turning purple." "Elizabeth, eh? And who might she be?" Barbossa said turning to her. "She's someone very important. You'll see." Danielle said, not able to think of any other response. "And when you do see, you'll know that I truly am a clairvoyant!" She looked at him proudly, eyes wide and giving a huge smile. Oh yes, this was definitely an ego-booster. But the look that he was giving her completely ruined the moment. "It basicly means I can see future events." Her shoulders dropped and her expression changed dramaticly.  
  
"Stupid pirate." She said once she was far enough away from Barbossa. She didn't want to take any chances. She sat down on the deck of the ship next to the mast. She really had nothing better to do. But she was distracted by a woman being brought onboard. Her hair was brown but in some spots it was obviously blonde. It was pulled up and there were a few curls hanging down, framing her face. She had soft brown eyes that reminded Danielle of chocolate. And she was wearing what appeared to be a nightgown.  
  
"Yay! Elizabeth!" Danielle said as she got up and practically skipped in the woman's direction. But Barbossa and the rest of the crew had surrounded the woman and Danielle couldn't get through. But she found a way. Danielle always does. She had to kick a few legs and push away some smelly pirates but she got there. And it's not like the pirates could do anything about it because they were given direct orders not to harm her at this point because of her supposed 'ability'.  
  
Danielle stood next to Barbossa (at arms length, of course) and watched everything that was happening. "Captain Barbossa," began Elizabeth, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."  
  
The crew looked at her for a moment. "There are a lot of long words in there, miss, wer naught but humble pirates. What is it you want?" Barbossa said.  
  
"Yeah, they're stupid. They don't know what a clairvoyant is." Oops. Did Danielle just say that aloud? She suddenly felt a hand hit her in the back of the head. "Ow, damnit, that hurt!" She turned around to see a huge man towering over her. "Shut up!" "I thought you weren't allowed to hit me?"  
  
Elizabeth ignored the bickering and continued, "I want you to leave and never come back." Barbossa smiled at her and replied, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request... means no."  
  
"And you don't know what a clairvoyant is?" Danielle said, giving Barbossa a dirty look. "You moron." She ducked as another hand tried to hit her in the head.  
  
"Very well. I'll drop it." Elizabeth stated calmly as she dangled the coin over the sea. "Me holds are burstin' with swag and that bit of shine matters to us. Why?" Barbossa said. "Say what?" Danielle was confused by that one.  
  
"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." Elizabeth continued to hold the coin over the edge. "Did ya now?" Barbossa said, not impressed.  
  
"Fine, well, if it's worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." Elizabeth droped it a bit and the pirates lunged forward. Then Barbossa said, "Ah. You have a name, missy?"  
  
Danielle tapped Barbossa on the shoulder and then smiled at him when he looked at her and then he finally got the hint. "Might yer name be Elizabeth?" He inquired, leaning forward and squinting his eyes as if that would help him get a better answer. "Yes, it is. Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."  
  
Danielle knew Elizabeth was lying about her last name but she didn't want to help Barbossa. She knew there could be serious consequences if she helped him to much.  
  
Danielle's head tilted to the ground but her eyes peered up at Elizabeth. When Elizabeth saw this, she knew this woman in front of her had realized she was lying. But Elizabeth found it strange that she didn't tell the captain. She figured the woman was just another pirate who was loyal to her captain. Well, she was wrong.  
  
"Bootstrap." Whispered Pintel, one of the pirates.  
  
Very well," said Barbossa, "you hand the trinket over and we'll put yer town to our rudder and never return."  
  
Elizabeth hands him the necklace and says, "Our bargain?" But Barbossa began to walk away from her. "Wait!" Elizabeth called. "You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the order of the brethren-" Barbossa turned around and glared at her. "First, yer return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what ye'd call 'guidlines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."  
  
Barbossa seemed very pleased with the fact that Elizabeth's last name was Turner. So he decided to keep her alive until he got what he needed. When he looked at Danielle and Elizabeth he decided to introduce them to each other. They were, after all, the only two female captives on the whole ship.  
  
"Well, Miss Turner," Barbossa began as he put his dirty hand on Danielle's shoulder (Danielle looked utterly repulsed), "this 'ere is... is-" Danielle never told him her name. "Danielle. Hi." She gave a small wave and then took his hand off her shoulder.  
  
Then Danielle quietly slipped away as Barbossa told his crew to bring Elizabeth below deck.  
  
But someone grabbed Danielle by her shoulder and spun her around. "How did ya know that?!?" Barbossa whispered harshly as he brought her towards the wheel of the ship. "Know what?" She said innocently like she had no idea what he was talking about. "How did ya know about the coin and Miss Turner?" He grasped the wheel and Danielle stood next to him. "I told you Captain Barbossa, I can see into the future." She smiled pleasantly at him but that soon faded. "If I find out that yer lyin' me n' my crew'll-" Danielle didn't want to know that rest. "Thanks, but I don't wanna know the details." She was to scared to want to know. But a part of her was pleased to know that Barbossa was believing her.  
  
"By the way, do mind taking these ropes off now. My fingers are numb and you told me-" He made a growling sound and pulled out his sword. Danielle looked away and squinted her eyes. Suddenly she didn't feel as much pressure around her wrists and looked down to see the ropes were cut off. Barbossa put his sword back in its sheath and said, "Don't be double- crossin' me, woman. Ya won't live ta regret it. And just ta make sure, yer sleepin' in the brig at night."  
  
Danielle quietly walked away as Barbossa continued to steer the ship. She had to find Elizabeth and speak to her.  
  
She slowly creeped below deck and after peeking into several rooms she found the one Elizabeth was in. She closed the door just as quietly as she had opened it. Elizabeth just stared at her in anger and suprise.  
  
"Leave. Now."  
  
"Listen. I have to explain something to you. I'm not a pirate and I'm not in any way, shape, or form loyal to Barbossa. If I was, I would've told him you were lying about your last name. I would've told him that it's really Swann."  
  
Elizabeth knew she had a point. "And how did you know that?" Elizabeth said, now with more interest than anger. "I know a lot about you and I know even more about the events that will be taking place soon. Just please believe me. I want to help you." Danielle said with a pleading look on her face. Danielle never liked Elizabeth in the movie because, in the end, she got Will. But she was beginning to feel bad for her.  
  
"I shall trust you. But don't betray me. My father is a governor and he has friends in high places and-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. That's the second time I've been threatened like that. I'm on your side, don't worry. But I have to be on friendly terms with Barbossa, just understand that." Danielle's argument wasn't very good but it was the best she could give at this point and Elizabeth was believing her.  
  
Danielle walked out the door and quickly back onto the deck. She got stares from some of the pirates and a few even whistled at her. She wanted to vomit right there.  
  
She wandered around the ship aimlessly until Barbossa tossed her a piece of fruit and locked her in the brig. And shortly after she went to sleep.  
  
So far, Danielle had lied to Barbossa (and he believed her), gained Barbossa's trust, betrayed Barbossa (just after he threatened her), and now both Barbossa and Elizabeth think Danielle's on their side (Danielle IS actually on Elizabeth's side, though) when all she wants to do is help the good guys and go home.  
  
Danielle was digging quite a hole for herself, indeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: A clairvoyant IS someone that can see things others can't (see into the future, that kind of thing), right? Or was I being COMPLETELY stupid when I wrote this chapter? I looked up the word in several different places and came up with basicly that definition. 


	5. Interesting Mornings

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! But I had to read a book and then answer some questions and do a report about it for school (which is starting soon)...............And review...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Interesting Mornings  
  
Samantha woke up, begging whatever deity is out there to let her see her living room when she opened her eyes. But all she saw was Jack a few feet away from her trying to pick the lock of the cell with a bone.  
  
"Jack," she said as she stood up, walked over to him, and knelt down, "I don't know if that's going to work."  
  
Before he could answer, he and Samantha heard someone coming down the stairs. Jack threw down the bone and flopped back onto the bottom of the cell, pretending like he had been sleeping there. Samantha sat down on the ground and leaned against the bench.  
  
She looked up and saw a young man walking down the stairs and towards the cell. He had dark brown hair that was a few inches below his ears and he had beautiful brown eyes. He had a slight mustache that definitely wasn't as thick (or dirty) as Jack's. And he didn't really have much of a tan either.  
  
"You, Sparrow." The man said, staring at Jack.  
  
Samantha was in complete and utter disbelief. She knew this man that was standing before her. She knew his voice. How could she not? She constantly saw movies of him and there were pictures of him all over her apartment. She saw his face dozens of times a day. It was Danielle's fantasy husband: Orlando Bloom. "No way." She whispered.  
  
"Aye." Jack replied to the man, lifting his head up slightly from the ground. "You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"  
  
Jack sat up. "I've heard of it."  
  
"Where does it make berth?" This man was serious. Jack definitely wasn't. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."  
  
"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" The man was getting thoroughly annoyed. "Why ask me?" Jack said nonchalantly, studying his nails.  
  
"Because you're a pirate." The man replied. "And you want to turn pirate yerself, is that it? My new friend 'ere, Sammi, turned pirate." Jack chuckled. Samantha ripped her gaze from the man and looked at Jack. "I am NOT a pirate!"  
  
That's when the man noticed Samantha for the first time. "Who are you?" He said. "I'm Jack's new 'friend', Sammi, and I'm NOT a pirate. The idiot who threw me in here had the misconception that I am one."  
  
"Ah, I understand." He could actually care less.  
  
"Your name is Orlando Bloom, right?" Samantha said. "No, I'm sorry, miss. You must have the wrong person. I'm Will Turner." Samantha knew that name just as well as Orlando Bloom. Well, maybe that's because Orlando Bloom WAS Will Turner in the movie. Danielle just loved them both and she wouldn't shut up about them.  
  
Samantha looked at Jack and then remembered where's she's seen him. It was like a light bulb went on above her head. "Holy shit. It's Johnny Depp." Jack looked at her as if she lost her mind. "No, I'm Jack. Remember?"  
  
Both men just stared at her as she began to mumble to herself about what was happening. "That's Orlando Bloom. And that's Johnny Depp. But no, they say they're Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. Now where have I heard those two names from?" Then the realization slapped her right in the face.  
  
"That damn movie." What a wonderful response.  
  
Jack scooted away from Samantha, fearing she had gone insane. "I think she's gone mad, mate." Jack said as he twirled his finger around beside his head. "Ya know, closed spaces 'n all. Gets to ya after a while."  
  
Samantha just stared at them and said, "I'm not crazy, insane, or 'mad'! It's just that I've seen and heard of you two before and so has my friend, Danielle. But she's not here right now. Actually, I have no clue where she is."  
  
"Worse than I thought." Jack said.  
  
"Jack! I swear, if you don't LAY OFF right now..." She couldn't think of a witty conclusion for that sentence. Jack cocked an eyebrow. He knew as well as Samantha did that she wasn't going to do anything to him. She just wanted Jack to leave her alone. She just wanted to be left alone so she could have some time to think about what was going on and why she sudenly got the idea that she was living something from the movie. No, no that can't be it. Perhaps the closed spaces really were getting to her.  
  
"As I was saying, Jack." Will turned away from the now deep-in-thought Samantha and faced Jack. "I need your..." Will paused for a moment, as if looking for the right word, "...'expertise'. They took Miss Swann."  
  
Jack grinned. "Oh, so it is that ye've found a girl. I see. Well, if yer intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll 'ave ta do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
  
"I can get you, both of you, out of here."  
  
"Both of us?" Samantha jumped up, discontinuing her contemplation of whether or not she was in a movie. "Yes, both of you." Will repeated.  
  
"How's that? The key's run off." Jack said motioning to where the dog had disappeared to earlier. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin- barrel hinges." Will picked up a bench nearby and placed it up against the cell door. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."  
  
"You said yer name was Will Turner, right?" Jack now seemed very interested in this man.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That'll be short for William, I imagine. Good, stronge name. No doubt named for yer father, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Samantha knew that there was something about this man that interested Jack. See, Samantha would remember what it was IF SHE HAD WATCHED THE MOVIE! But she didn't. And now she wished she had seen it. Danielle was right, Samantha would regret not seeing the movie.  
  
"Aha. Well, Mr Turner, I changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, we swear on pain of death, we shall take you to the Black Pearl and yer bonny lass. Do we 'ave an accord?"  
  
"Agreed." Will said as they shook hands.  
  
"Hey, no, wait a second! What's with all this 'we' stuff! I'm not swearing on the pain of death to do anything!" Samantha wasn't happy.  
  
"Sorry, love, it's to late ta argue now." Jack said as Will popped open the door to the cell. Jack kind of wanted her to go on this little... escapade... of theirs.  
  
"It's SAMMI!"  
  
***  
  
Danielle's morning was far less... pleasant. Well, let's just say her morning was interesting.  
  
It had to be no more than 5:00 in the morning when Danielle was shaken awake by a gruff, calloused hand. She opened her eyes and peered up only to see a thin man with a fake eye and a heavy-set one with... not a fake eye. Oh yes, that's right, I'm talking about Ragetti and Pintel.  
  
"Wake up, wake up. The Capt'n wants ta see you." Pintel said. Danielle stood up to face the two. "It's way to early in the morning. The sun isn't even out yet. Why the hell would he want to see me now?"  
  
"He wants ta ask ya a few questions about yer, um, 'ability'." The pirates didn't have to explain themselves to her but Barbossa considered her his new 'best friend' so the crew had to answer her questions and treat her with respect.  
  
Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her arms and began to lead her up a flight of stairs. "What do ya see in our future?" Pintel was very curious but a bit skeptical.  
  
Danielle looked at them and then remembered the part in the movie where they were rowing the boat and wearing dresses. "Well," she said, thinking of how to put it nicely, "in the near future you two will be looking very pretty."  
  
"And what's that supposed ta mean!?! Don't we look pretty now!?!"  
  
"Oh yes, of course you do." Danielle lied. "But you'll be looking very feminine and you'll be in a boat."  
  
"What kinda silly witch are ya!"  
  
"A very smart silly witch. Now, if you don't mind," Danielle said, taking her arms out of their grasp, "I have an ugly old man to talk to."  
  
Danielle opened the door that they had come to and stepped inside. She quietly sat down at a small, dirty chair that she assumed was meant for her.  
  
Danielle was a little nervous because she had no clue what Barbossa wanted to ask her. She knew that if she was wrong or was caught in a lie, she was as good as dead.  
  
"Ah, I'm so pleased ye've made yerself at home." Barbossa walked into the room. Danielle had no clue he wasn't even in there before. She was too busy gnawing on her nails to realize it.  
  
"Uh, hey. How's it goin' Captain?" Danielle looked at him as he sat down in a chair behind a desk in front of her. "Lovely, Miss Danielle. Just lovely." Danielle was truly nervous at this point. She was tired, hungry, and getting scared. Not a good combination.  
  
Then she broke the dead silence that had engulfed the room. "Um, is there some reason you called me in here?" "Why yes, there is. Two of my crew members came ta me last night and said they saw Jack Sparrow. How and why is he still alive?" He leaned foreward, his eyes boring into her scared ones. "You of all people should know." Not good. Not good at all.  
  
Danielle sat there and stared at him, fidgeting with a strand of hair that had flopped onto her forehead. She was speechless for a moment. She couldn't tell him about Jack. Barbossa would find out everything later. But then she composed herself and said, "I can only see into the future. You know that. I can't tell someone's past." Ah, the brilliance (or craziness, however you want to look at it) of Danielle. She smiled to herself.  
  
"I see." Barbossa said, a frown tugging on the corners of his lips. He wasn't to pleased with her answer. "Well, since you CAN see into the future, hows about you tellin' me if Sparrow is goin' ta interfere with the undoing of the curse?" Barbossa assumed that since Danielle knew about the coin, then she knew about the curse as well.  
  
By now, Danielle was thinking about escape routes to avoid finishing this conversation. She thought about the door, but then she would have to face the other pirates on board. Then she thought about the window, but then what? Swimming for dear life until she gets to the nearest beach? That really wouldn't work. Then she thought about telling him all about Jack Sparrow. But then everything might go differently. And that could be bad. And besides, she doesn't want to be a bad guy. Does she?  
  
All of this was going through Danielle's head as she spoke. "I don't feel very well right now, Barbossa. I have a headache. And when I have a headache I can't see anything that will happen." She actually sounded quite convincing. But Barbossa didn't believe her but he saw her (and her 'ability') as a very valuable asset to the crew and he didn't want to hurt her or force her to do anything she didn't want to do.  
  
Besides, he knew he could always threaten her if he really wanted information. But for the moment he'll let her be.  
  
"Alright then, lass. You can leave, and ya don't have ta go back to the brig." He sounded strangely calm. It wasn't like him at all. And that scared the hell out of Danielle.  
  
"Th-Thank you, Captain." Danielle said nervously as she got up and did a little curtsie with her now slightly dirty shirt.  
  
"But I suggest ya get better soon. Very soon." That erie calmness stayed with him and Danielle felt a chill run down her back. "Of course." Danielle said as she opened the door, "I just need some fresh air, that's all."  
  
"Well! Get out there then!" Barbossa growled and Danielle quickly left.  
  
"Asshole." Danielle mumbled to herself as she walked away.  
  
Barbossa chuckled to himself as he sat at his desk. He said Danielle didn't have to go back to the brig but he knew she would because she didn't like the crew too much. He believed she'd rather stay alone in the brig than on the deck in the company of disgusting pirates.  
  
But you'd be surprised at the things Danielle has the courage to do. 


	6. Go Fish!

Author's Note: *whistles*... Oh, right! Yeah. Sorry. The author note thingy... um... review. Oh yes, and school has started so I will try to update on weekends. Being a sophomore sucks bigtime... And one more thing, this is a short chapter compared to my other ones. *continues whistling*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Go Fish!  
  
And so Jack, Will, and Samantha huddled under a bridge near the dock discussing their plans about what they were going to do next.  
  
"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will said a bit apprehensively as he glanced at the Dauntless near by. Jack had suggested stealing the ship, but he didn't really like the term "steal".  
  
"Commandeer." Jack said, correcting Will. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack looked at Samantha and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jack. Stealing is stealing." But when she saw the scowl on Jack's face she quickly changed her mind. "Or commandeering." She finished.  
  
Jack turned back to Will. "One question about your business boy, there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"  
  
"I'd die for her."  
  
"Oh, good, no worries then."  
  
"Wait a damn second! There's a possibility of death?!? Someone could die?!?" Samantha was working herself into a panic.  
  
"Of course there is, Sammi. There's always a possibility of death when yer a pirate." Jack said calmly while Samantha shuddered with anger. "I AM NOT A PIRATE! I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" Will quickly covered her mouth before someone heard her.  
  
Jack just stayed calm. He enjoyed taunting Samantha. "Well, ya let me escape from prison, ya willingly came with me, you are about to help us take that ship, and besides, yer an escaped convict. So Sammi, ya ARE a pirate."  
  
He had a point. If she was found she would likely be killed on sight because they thought she was a pirate in the first place. So she knelt there silently in defeat.  
  
Finally, all three creeped out of their hiding place and found a small rowboat nearby. Jack and Will flipped the boat over and laid it on top of themselves. Samantha had no clue what they were doing but she knew it would turn out to be interesting. She ducked underneith the boat with them and they crawled over to the shoreline and went into the water.  
  
After going deep enough into the water, a small air pocket was formed under boat so they could all breathe. Yes, this was really turning out to be interesting.  
  
"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said from behind Jack and Samantha. "Remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said.  
  
"I'd have to think they coincide very often with you, Jack." Samantha stated.  
  
Will suddenly got his foot caught in a wooden cage and he struggled to get it out. "What the hell are you doing, Orl-Will?" Samantha said when she noticed that Will was shaking the boat. She still wanted to call him Orlando...  
  
"My foot is caught." Will said as he continued to struggle with that stupid wooden cage. But they continued to walk.  
  
"Hey, look, there's a fish." Samantha said out of no where.  
  
***  
  
It had been a few hours and Danielle sat on a barrel on the deck of the Black Pearl quietly. She pondered what she should do next to keep herself occupied. She didn't want to go back to the brig so she, obviously, decided to stay away from the brig.  
  
She just had a not-to-good conversation with Barbossa and she knew that sooner or later something will come back to haunt her. But she didn't want to admit that she had gotten herself into a jam and couldn't get out.  
  
"Why, hello there, Miss Danielle."  
  
Danielle looked up and, for the second time today, saw Pintel and Ragetti. Danielle stood up and brushed off imaginary dust.  
  
She looked at Ragetti's hand and saw that he was holding a deck of cards. Her interest was peeked. "Hiya boys. So, what card game were you playing?"  
  
Ragetti looked at Samantha, then to the cards in his hand, and back up to Samantha. "Oh. Ya mean these?" Ragetti said holding up his hand. "We was just playin' poker." (A/N: Was poker even around back then? I did a little bit of research on that and I couldn't get a straight answer.)  
  
"Poker, eh? I know a few card games myself." Danielle said as she took the deck of cards out of Ragetti's hand and began shuffling them. "Would you like me to teach you one of my favorite card games?" Pintel and Ragetti nodded their heads.  
  
"What's it called?" Asked Pintel.  
  
"Well, you've probably never heard of it, but it's called Go Fish." Danielle said as all three sat down around a large barrel.  
  
"Hey! Fish! I like fish. Makes me think of my mum's home cookin'." Ragetti said smiling. "Riiiiight." Danielle commented, staring strangely at Ragetti.  
  
"Ok, here's how you play." Danielle began passing out cards to Pintel, Ragetti and herself until they each had seven cards. "Look at your cards and see if any of your cards match. And what I mean by that is if you have a two, check if you have another two to match it. Or if you have a queen, check if you have another queen."  
  
They all picked up their cards and looked at them intently until Ragetti yelled, "Hey! Two of my cards match! Um... what now?"  
  
"Ok," Danielle continued, "put both of those cards down. That's your first match. But now, we have to actually play the game. What you have to do is ask someone if they have a certain kind of card, and if they don't, they say 'Go Fish' and you pick up a card from the deck."  
  
Ragetti and Pintel looked confused. Danielle sighed and said, "Ok, I'll go first. Pintel, do you have any fives?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to say 'Go Fish' if you don't have any." Danielle was getting annoyed.  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
"Alright. Now I pick up a card from the deck. Now it's your turn, Pintel."  
  
Pintel turned to Ragetti. "Do ya have any aces?"  
  
"Well hows about that! I got an ace! Now what Miss Danielle?" Ragetti said to Samantha. "Ok, you give your ace to Pintel and now he goes again. But first, he puts his pair of cards down."  
  
Pintel then turned to Samantha. "Do ya have any fours?"  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
Pintel then picked up a card from the deck. Then Danielle siad, "Now it's my turn. And we go on like this until the deck runs out of cards and whoever has the most pairs at the end of the game wins. So do you get how the game goes now?"  
  
Both men nodded and they continued playing Go Fish. 


	7. Handguide on How to Commandeer a Ship

Author's Note: After I finish this story, I plan on thanking all who reviewed. So don't think I've forgotten all of my lovely reviewers. :-) Anywho, please review...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Handguide on How to Commandeer a Ship  
  
Our three heroes (and heroine) boarded the Dauntless, after Will got that stupid cage thing off his foot, of course.  
  
They slowly creeped onto the deck without the crew knowing and they came up right behind them. How sneaky of them...  
  
"Everyone stay calm. We are taking over the ship." Jack stated nonchlantly, holding out his sword, as the crew of the Dauntless turned to look at him. They all looked a bit shocked.  
  
Will pulled out his sword and yelled, "Aye! Avast!" The crew laughed at him. Jack just stared at him in annoyance while Samantha, who stood behind Jack and Will, whispered to Will, "Perhaps you shouldn't say that anymore..."  
  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Said Gillette, one of the crew members. Samantha moved inbetween Jack and Will. "And don't forget me. I'm part of this new crew too." Hey, that rhymes.  
  
But Jack just smiled at Gillette and said, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He couldn't forget his two new crew members, now could he? "And these ere' are my first mates William and Samantha. So, this ship will be crewed by two men AND a woman."  
  
Soon after, Jack, Will, and Samantha forced the OLD crew of the Dauntless into a rowboat and pushed them off. Samantha didn't feel to comfortable with doing that, but I don't think she really had much of a choice. One of the navy officers aboard the Intercepter saw the rowboat and called for Commodore Norrington.  
  
Commodore Norrington looked over the edge of the Intercepter and Gillette began yelling to him. "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner and a young woman, they've taken the Dauntless!"  
  
Commodore Norrington whipped out his spy glass and looked out towards the Dauntless and saw Jack, Will, and Samantha. "Rash, Turner, too rash. He is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen. And who is that woman they're with? She's not a pirate, is she?" Our Sammi? A pirate? Naw.  
  
Back on the Dauntless, Jack and Will went below deck for a moment while Samantha hid behind a barrel on deck. Jack and Will quickly came back up and then saw the Interceptor set sail towards the Dauntless.  
  
"Here they come." Will said.  
  
"This could be bad." Samantha said in reply.  
  
In the small rowboat where Gillette and the rest of his crew sat, Gillette called to them, "Bring her around, bring her around!"  
  
Once the Interceptor got close enough to the Dauntless, Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless, unaware that Jack, Will, and Samantha were in hiding and about to swing themselves onto the Interceptor by ropes connected to the mast of the Dauntless.  
  
Samantha was terrified. She wasn't scared of heights or anything. And she wasn't scared of falling into the ocean, either (well, kind of). She just didn't want to get caught. She didn't want to go to the gallows. She didn't want to die. She just wanted to go home and get her paycheck from work and then life would be all peachy keen. But no. Samantha was never that lucky.  
  
"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Norrington yelled to his men.  
  
"What the hell are bilges?" Samantha whispered to herself. Samantha made a mental note to herself to ask Jack later.  
  
Jack, Will, and Samantha hurled themselves over onto the Interceptor, which no one was on becasue they were all on the Interceptor. Samantha was more than just a tad scared. She just wanted this all to end.  
  
But Norrington noticed them and yelled to his men, "Sailors! Back to the Interceptor. Now!"  
  
Norrington and his men tried to get on the Interceptor but it was too late. It sailed away from the Dauntless and Norrington.  
  
Jack looked to Commodore Norrington as he, Will, and Samantha sailed away. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves."  
  
Samantha waved at the Commodore and smiled and then watched as the Dauntless crushed the small rowboat that once held Gillette and his men, who jumped off only moments before.  
  
And then they were off. The new crew of the Interceptor... Jack and his new crew of boat-stealing, jail-breaking pirates...  
  
***  
  
Danielle just continued to play Go Fish with Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
"Hey! ye've won this ere' game FOUR times already!" Pintel said to Danielle, standing up and knocking the barrel and cards over. "Are you cheatin'!" "Yeah!" Ragetti agreed.  
  
"I've actually won this game five times." Danielle began to calmly pick up the cards, knowing full well that Ragetti and Pintel would not hurt her because if they did Barbossa would have their heads. "But of course I'm not cheating. I'm winning because I've played this game a lot longer than you have and I'm good at it."  
  
"Oh. Right." Pintel said and both Pintel and Ragetti shrugged and then helped Danielle pick up the barrel.  
  
"Shall we play another game of Go Fish, boys?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"O' course!" 


	8. Conversations, Arguments, and Threats

Author's Note: Thank to all who have reviewed my story! I love you all and there will be more thank you's as the story goes on! And I'd like to appologize for the VERY slow updates. I have just been loaded down with a lot of homework and projects to do so I'll try to update when I can. Oh, and review... :-)  
  
P.S. Thank you to SoccerGurl703 for giving me the motivation that I needed!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Conversations, Arguments, and Threats  
  
Samantha had been laying on the deck of the Interceptor for a while now. She just... laid there. It was so hot that even sitting up was a chore, so, she didn't. She stared up at the blue sky and listened to the waves slapping up against the side of the ship. You could say she was content at the moment.  
  
"Why are you just laying there, Miss Samantha?"  
  
Samantha jerked herself upright so fast she almost got whiplash. She didn't hear anyone walking towards her so she didn't expect anyone to talk to her, not that there was much of 'anyone' on the ship.  
  
"Hi, Will. And call me Sammi." Samantha said looking at Will who was crouching down next to her. "And I was lying here because I'm bored and hot."  
  
"Alright... Sammi."  
  
"I call 'er Sammi too!" Yelled a voice from the wheel of the ship. It was Jack. He waved to them as they looked over at him.  
  
"How did he hear you?" Samantha said to Will as they both stood up (Samantha didn't want to get up, though). Will shrugged  
  
Suddenly, Jack ran from the wheel of the ship and darted below deck. Samantha and Will just stared at where his form had disappeared to.  
  
"Um, should he just be leaving the wheel of the ship like that?" Samantha asked Will. Once more, he shrugged.  
  
Samantha liked Will. No, not in THAT way, but she found him to be a decent man with a good heart. She wanted to know more about Will so she decided to start a conversation with him. "So," Samantha started to say as she sat next to Will while he began to sharpen his sword, "why do you live in Port Royal?" She was pretty sure that was the name of the port she was just at. She should've known anyway because she saw the movie. Oh, wait, that's right, she tried to sleep during the movie...  
  
Will looked suspiciously at her for a moment, considering his answer. And at seeing that he intenions were honorable, he spoke, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Will and Samantha turned around and saw Jack standing over them... holding three bottles of rum. He handed a bottle to Samantha, who looked at it as if she were holding a poisonous snake. Then he put the second bottle next to Will who looked at it for a moment and then continued sharpening his sword. And then Jack sat down next to Samantha and propped his own bottle of rum between his legs and popped off the cork, and then took a long swig... then another... and then another...  
  
"What's a matter?" Jack said looking at Sammi. He seemed confused that she hadn't downed half of it already. He thought she looked like the drinking type.  
  
"I don't drink." Well THAT completely contradicted his first impression of her.  
  
His eyes became big and wide in surprise, but then he took the bottle out of her hands and said, "Fine. More fer me then." he said drunkenly. Samantha was more than happy to hand over the bottle to Jack.  
  
"Why don't you drink?" Jack was awfully curious about this. He had never met anyone that could easily refuse a drink like that. Especially rum.  
  
Will just watched the two for a moment and Samantha caught his gaze. "Perhaps I'll tell you another time." She could tell that Will had something to say.  
  
"Jack, listen to me." Jack swung his already half-drunk head around to face Will. "In jail, it was only after you learned my name that you two agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton. Both of you knew my father."  
  
"Hey! Wait a second." Samantha said. "I had no idea who Jack was until last night and I sure as hell didn't know your father. Jack just decided to drag me along, so don't get me involved in this one." Will looked into her eyes and he got the feeling she was telling the truth, which, of course, she was.  
  
"And what about you, Jack? You knew my father, didn't you?" Will forgot about Samantha and focused on Jack for a moment.  
  
"I knew 'im." Jack said, standing up. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"Bootstrap?" Will and Samantha said as they stared at Jack in confusion.  
  
"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack said in such an indifferent way that made Will stand up and almost lunge at him.  
  
"It's not true! He was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"  
  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack was becoming irritated that Will didn't believe him.  
  
"My father was not a pirate!" Will pulled out his sword, ready to defend his father's honor if necessary.  
  
That's when Samantha got involved. She stayed considerably calm because two guys with swords can make for a very bad situation. "Stop it, you two. What's the point in fighting with each other? So put your sword away Will." She could've jumped on him and ripped it from his grasp, but she knew bad things could happen if she did that. Will slowly began to lower his sword and then finally put it down, not wanting to get Samantha worked up into a panic.  
  
"Yes. Put it away, Will. It's not worth you getting beat again." That wasn't the best thing Jack could've said...  
  
Will was furious with Jack's larger-than-life ego. "You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement! In a fair fight, I'd have killed you!"  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side and said, "And that's no incentive fer me to fight fair, now is it?"  
  
Samantha snickered a bit until she saw what Jack did next. He moved one of the sails until the yard slammed into Will and swung him out over the sea. Will was grasping onto it for dear life.  
  
"Oh my God, Jack! Get him back here right now!" Samantha screamed. "What if he falls! Help him, Jack!"  
  
"Oh stop yer belly-achin', Sammi. What are ye? My mother? He'll be fine." Jack said as if what he did was perfectly fine and happened everyday.  
  
Then Jack turned to Will, who was still dangling out over the blue Caribbean. "And as long as you're just hangin' there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do."  
  
"And what you CAN do, Jack, is bring him back here NOW!" Samantha was acting like an overprotective, worried mother. She had to figure out a way to get Will back on the Interceptor. If only she knew that in a moments time Jack would be doing that very thing.  
  
Jack ignored Sammi and continued talking, "For instance - you can accept that yer father was a pirate and a good man, or ya can't. But pirate is in yer blood, boy, so ye'll have ta square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies with a woman, savvy?"  
  
Samantha went over to Will, who was still hanging over the water, to try to help him, but she didn't realize there was a thick rope on the ground in front of her. So, as she walked over to the edge of the boat, her foot got caught on the rope.  
  
She had no idea what happened until it was to late.  
  
She tripped and flew forward and since she was at the edge of the boat she went right over. But good ol' Jack Sparrow was nearby and saw the whole thing, and as she went over the side he ran to her and grabbed her ankles.  
  
She was in such shock that she couldn't even scream. But how could she anyway since her body slammed up against the side of the ship (which was really painful) when Jack grabbed her ankles, and soon after she was unconscious.  
  
Her final thought was if only Danielle were there to see it all.  
  
***  
  
Danielle was bored out of her mind. She had played over thirty games of Go Fish, but Pintel and Ragetti seemed to be having more and more fun after each game.  
  
"HA! Go Fish! Go Fish! Go Fish! That's the fifth time I beat ya, Miss Danielle!" Ragetti squealed in happiness. And it's true, both Pintel and Ragetti beat her several times. After a while, she just stopped caring and let them win.  
  
"Excuse me, but the captain told me to look for ya and if you weren't in your quarters he told me ta put ya there." A dark-haired pirate said as he walked up to Danielle. Pintel and Ragetti looked disappointed that she had to leave.  
  
Danielle immediately stood up. "My good God, thank you. You're my new best friend." She said, looking at this dark-haired pirate. He blushed slightly as Danielle walked away.  
  
"So," Ragetti said to this pirate, "would ya like ta know how ta play a game? It's called Go Fish." The dark-haired pirate completely forgot about Danielle and sat down with Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
Meanwhile, Danielle was more that happy to get the hell out of there. She was so sick of Go Fish she vowed to never play it ever EVER again.  
  
Danielle walked down a small flight of stairs to get to her "quarters", which was actually the brig... the smelly, tiny, not-very-comfortable brig.  
  
She walked into the brig which was a small barred-off area. It was unlocked and open and Danielle walked inside. If she had a say in it at all, she would be staying in a place that at least had a BED, but she didn't have a say so she didn't have a bed. She sat down on the hard, damp ground and didn't bother closing the barred door.  
  
A moment or two later, Barbossa came by but Danielle just stared at him with an annoyed look on her face. "You know, Miss Turner gets a nice little room and she's your captive. I'm helping you and yet I have to stay in the brig. This sucks!!"  
  
Barbossa looked at her for a moment and smiled, showing his rarely-been- brushed teeth. Danielle cringed. "Well, Miss Danielle, you will be joining us for dinner this evening-"  
  
She stopped him in the middle of his sentence and said, "Yeah, I know. Dinner. You and Miss Turner. Now that I think about it I am getting really hungry, I haven't had breakfast yet." She paused for a moment thinking about all the yummy food she could be eating if she were home right now.  
  
Barbossa's grin grew larger and Danielle just knew that she said something that perhaps she shouldn't have.  
  
"So, I'm supposin' your headache has gone away since you obviously know what'll be happenin' tonight." He and the monkey that was with him stared at Danielle patiently, wating for her answer.  
  
She didn't quite have the answer, though. She figured that Barbossa was too stupid to actually think that much about it and come to that conclusion. "Well, not exactly. I just assumed that since you said 'us', that you meant Miss Turner, you, and I." She looked up at Barbossa, getting a bit nervous. She just made that up off the top of her head. It's what she was best (or worst) at.  
  
You know, she was going to confuse herself sooner or later with all these lies.  
  
But anywho, Barbossa just stared at her in an I'm-really-pissed-off-at-you- but-I-can't-do-anything-about-it-because-I-need-you-to-help-me kind of way.  
  
She sat. Barbossa stared.  
  
Without warning, he walked into the little jailcell. Danielle immediately stood up, on the defense. He grabbed her by her neck and forced her up against the side of cell. The bars were digging into her shoulder blades and she yelped in pain. His breath hit her face and made her feel like she wanted to gag.  
  
"I don't wanna kill ya, but I do wanna show ya who's boss. And that would be me. Don't be gettin' that sassy attitude with me. Yer not tellin' me the whole truth. And if you don't tell me now, I'll make sure ya never see another bit of food until you do."  
  
Danielle pondered this for a few seconds. It was either starvation which would ultimately lead to death, or just telling him something, ANYTHING that would just make him let go of her because his grip was really painful and her shoulder blades were going to be bruised.  
  
"You will... be seeing... Jack Sparrow soon." She choked out as her hands futilely tried to get Barbossa's hand from around her neck. His grip loosened and he finally let go.  
  
They stood a few feet apart. Barbossa (and his monkey) were studying the heavily breathing Danielle for any signs of untruthfulness. It was like a showdown. The good (Danielle), the bad (the monkey), and the ugly (Barbossa) getting ready to draw their weapons and fire.  
  
When Barbossa was finally satisfied that Danielle was being truthful (which she was) he walked away. Before he left the room though, he turned around and said, "From now on, when I ask ya a question, you'll give me the whole truth. And if ya don't, pain'll be the least of yer worries."  
  
His raspy voice and dangerous tone set off alarms for the usually perky Danielle. She decided that, from now on, whenever she was asked about upcoming situations, she would only give vague descriptions and meaningless details, but she would tell the truth.  
  
Barbossa slammed the barred door shut, locked it with a set of keys he had, and walked away without another word.  
  
Danielle was left there, alone, hungry and even a little scared. Her mind lingered on her current problems: her fate and how she was going to effect the fates of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner (her fantasy husband) with her big mouth. But she had no idea that a certain someone else already had an impact on these two important people.  
  
After a while, Danielle got bored and her upper back and neck were sore so she decided to go to sleep. There was nothing better to do. She leaned up against the side of the ship, her back slightly stinging as she did so.  
  
As she wandered off into sleep, her final thought was if only Samantha were there to see it all. 


	9. Night on the Town or on Deck

Author's Note: Another (really long) chapter... Woohoo! Please review. :- )  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: Night on the Town... or on Deck  
  
Samantha woke up with one hell of headache. It was more painful than anything she ever felt in her life. It was like she had banged her head up against a wall (or side of a boat) a couple of times.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and she saw blurry figures moving around behind an array of pretty colored spots. She assumed the spots weren't supposed to be there, and they weren't. They were just the effects of having half of her body slammed up against the side of a ship. Ouch.  
  
Her eyes focused and the spots slowly went away. All she was left with was a vision of Jack and Will hovering over her with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"How ya been, Sammi?" That was, of course, Jack's voice.  
  
"You've been unconscious for several hours now." And that was Will's voice.  
  
They definitely had their distinctions.  
  
"Wh-What happened?" Samantha looked up at them. Moving her eyes was even painful for her. She looked around her and noticed she was now on a bed (or cot) below the deck of the Interceptor.  
  
"Well, ya tried to save Will but ya tripped over a rope and almost went overboard. If it weren't fer me, you'd be splashin' around in the Caribbean. I caught yer leg and ye hit yer head and passed out. And now yer up." Jack smiled knowingly as she smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Are you able to get up and walk?" Will said grabbing hold of her hand. Samantha tried to stifle a chuckle as she thought of what Danielle would give to be in her situation.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Samantha stood up with the help of Will and, surprisingly, she didn't collapse. She wobbled slightly, but she didn't collapse.  
  
"So what's happening now?" Samantha said as she she put her hand to her head to try to calm her dizziness. Will stood in front of her to get a good look at her and see if she really was truly all right.  
  
While Jack, on the other hand, began to explain their plan. "Currently we're in Tortuga, Sammi. I need ta speak to an old friend and he'll be able to help us on our little adventure. But you don't even seem well enough to walk around properly."  
  
"Well," Will began as he took one last look at Samantha, "you don't have a concussion. The worst you've got is a bump on the head and a bruise."  
  
"Can we just go?" Samantha asked both of them. "I'm very paranoid of this ship."  
  
As they walked the streets of Tortuga, Jack talked nonstop. "Ah yes, I love Tortuga. How can you, or anyone else, not?" Jack shook his head for a moment. "It is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you-"  
  
Samantha stopped and put her hand over his mouth. "Jack, please. I have a migraine and your constant talking isn't helping."  
  
A woman, no, actually two women, stood near by. One walked up to him and Jack looked UNpleasantly surprised. "Scarlet!" He said 'happily'. In an unexpected twist, she slapped him right across the face.  
  
Samantha's eyes got big but it hurt her head to lift her eyebrows that high.  
  
Jack's head whipped around and he touched his now-red cheek lightly. "Not sure I deserved that." He said, looking up at Samantha and Will who still had a look of surprise on their faces.  
  
He turned around and saw the other woman, who now stood in front of him. "Giselle!" He said with open arms.  
  
"Who was she?!?" Giselle said, motioning to the other woman who had slapped him.  
  
Jack looked surprised. "What?" He said as if he had no clue what was going on.  
  
Once again, he got slapped. His head whipped around again and he looked up at Samantha and Will for the second time. "I may have deserved that."  
  
All three of them began to walk away before Jack got injured again. "Why do you keep getting slapped by these random women, Jack?" Samantha inquired as she cringed from the pain in her head.  
  
"Ah, don't worry 'bout that. Nothing too big." Jack said as he hopped to another subject.  
  
Samantha, Jack, and Will walked to a small barn behind a tavern. The barn was dim and smelled like a mixture of wet hay and dirty pigs. And in all truth, there were a lot of pigs in there.  
  
Jack found Gibbs, an old friend of his, lying on the ground next those dirty aforementioned pigs. He was sleeping and his snoring resounded throughout the barn.  
  
Jack picked up a bucket filled with water that sat near by and threw the bucket of water at Gibbs. Gibbs was startled awake and yelled while he was still half-asleep, "Curse ye for breathin, you slack jawed idiot!" Gibbs looked up to see Jack standing over him. "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping! 'S bad luck."  
  
Jack just smiled, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." Samantha rolled her eyes, knowing that Jack might say something profoundly stupid. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."  
  
No, that wasn't profoundly stupid. That was just profoundly confusing. Samantha had no idea what Jack just said. But Gibbs seemed to understand it just fine and they were all about to leave when Will splashed more water on Gibbs.  
  
"Blast! I'm already awake, boy!" Gibbs yelled.  
  
Will scrunched his nose as he spoke, "That was for the smell."  
  
When all three of them entered the nearby tavern, only Samantha and Will were disgusted with the hostility of the place and the lack of upkeep. On the other hand, Jack and Gibbs seemed to be perfectly at home.  
  
"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said shiftily to Will and Samantha before sitting down at a table with Gibbs.  
  
Samantha and Will stood nearby, but not close enough to hear what was going on between Jack and Gibbs. Wait, no, I take that back. Samantha, always one to eavesdrop, stood just in range to hear what was going on, although they talked in whispered tones so Samantha couldn't catch everything.  
  
Will, on the other hand, was coming close to almost being violated by a heavy-set 'waitress' that wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Samantha heard things about going after the Black Pearl, which she already knew about. She also heard pieces of their conversation that seemed to strike up her interest...  
  
"...know what Barbossa is up to, all I need is a crew..."  
  
"...Captain Barbossa... not a man to suffer fools or strike a bargain..."  
  
"..good thing I'm not a fool then, Gibbs..."  
  
"...what makes ye think Barbossa'll give his ship to ye, Jack?"  
  
"...it's a matter of leverage, aye?"  
  
Samantha watched as Jack nodded to Will. Samantha found this awfully suspicious and grabbed him away from his little posse of waitresses that seemed to like him so much. "Will, listen." She said, pulling him closer.  
  
"...the boy?"  
  
"...only child of Bootstrap Bill Turner..."  
  
"...feel a change in the winds. I'll find us a crew... and what about the woman?"  
  
"...quite a looker... of no immdediate use... might come in handy later..."  
  
"...aye..."  
  
Samantha and Will watched as they clinked their tankards together and got up from their seats.  
  
Samantha was very suspicious of Jack's motives by now and she didn't trust him as much as she once did. And Will knew that it all had to do with him, but he wasn't quite sure what it all meant. Either way, he wasn't about to be used as 'leverage'.  
  
***  
  
Danielle woke up to find that she was till leaning up against the side of her cell, also known as her 'quarters'. Her back was sore but it was a lot better than it once was.  
  
Her lips twitched into a frown when she saw that the door to her cell was still locked. She wasn't pleased with how things were going for her and she knew there was always the possibility of it all getting worse.  
  
Pintel and Ragetti, Danielle's two 'best buddies', walked into the brig and smiled happily.  
  
"The crew loves Go Fish." Pintell said as he unlocked her cell. "Barbossa wants us to let you out of the cell so you can pick out a nice dress for yerself and fer Miss Turner.  
  
Danielle sighed when she heard her stomach growl. Even Pintel and Ragetti heard it and they looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, haven't eaten all day."  
  
And as the three walked out of the brig, Danielle said in an almost inaudible whisper, "I haven't eaten because your terminally evil captain hasn't given me anything TO eat."  
  
Pintel and Ragetti led Danielle to a small room that had a very large closet in it. The two opened the walk-in closet and she stepped into what had to be the greatest, most beautiful assortment of dresses she had ever seen in her life. There were blue ones and white ones, green ones and red ones... all of which had there own unique design and patterns to it.  
  
She grabbed one and tossed it to Ragetti, who had to reach into the air to get it. "I claim that one for Miss Turner." It was a deep purple that reminded Danielle of the night sky. It was a very flattering dress, even though she knew Miss Turner wouldn't like it much because she was kidnapped and it seems that everyone nowadays who is kidnapped can be just a little picky. And besides, Danielle saw the movie and she knew what dress Elizabeth was going wear.  
  
Then Danielle grabbed a dress for herself. And I must say, it suited her perfectly in every way.  
  
But enough of that! I'll get to that later!  
  
Danielle tossed her dress to Pintel and all three left. She was actually enjoying the company of Pintel and Ragetti. They weren't really the evil perverts the movie made them out to be.  
  
Pintel led the way to Elizabeth's room. He opened the door and Elizabeth looked up at them in surprise. She only gave Danielle a fleeting glance.  
  
"You'll be dinin' with Miss Danielle and the captain. And he requests you wear a dress. Miss Danielle picked it out for you." He tossed Elizabeth the dress but she looked thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"Well," she said snootily, "you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."  
  
Elizabeth was a good guy in the movie but Danielle was really annoyed anyway. "Oh for God's sake! Just put on the damn dress! It's nice and even though these guys stole it, the original owner probably paid a lot of money for it."  
  
All three looked at her in surprise.  
  
Pintel giggled almost like a little schoolboy before speaking, "If you don't, Miss Turner, ye'll be dinin' with the crew." He paused for a moment. "And ye'll be naked." He giggled again.  
  
Elizabeth snatched the dress away from him and Pintel gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok, you two," Danielle said as she began to push Pintel and Ragetti out the door, "us ladies need to get ready." She continued to push them until they were completely in the corridor beyond the door and she closed the door.  
  
Danielle just slipped her dress over her outfit (her shirt and shorts) and she smiled goofily as she looked down at her feet. Her dress was beautiful, yet she wore old, dirty sneakers that she's probably had since high school.  
  
I'm assuming you want to know what her dress looked like, right? It was an orange, peachy color (kinda like her hair) and it had illusioned, ruffled, short sleeves. The puffy dress was embroidered with some of the most stunning flower designs that one could imagine. This dress, like Elizabeth's, was probably worth a very scary amount of money.  
  
Elizabeth quickly got dressed and the women made their way to the captain's quarters. On their way, Danielle spoke, "Oh, and Miss Turner, Swann, whatever you want to be called... don't be scared."  
  
Elizabeth was confused because she had no idea what Danielle was talking about. But Danielle knew what was in store for the woman  
  
The two women entered Barbossa's quarters and sat across from each other while Barbossa sat at the end of the table inbetween them.  
  
There was silence for a moment or two while the three quietly ate. Danielle watched as Barbossa kept staring at Elizabeth. Barbossa saw that Elizabeth ate daintily like she was at some formal ball. Danielle could tell that Barbossa was trying not to roll his eyes.  
  
"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." He reached for a goblet of wine and handed it to Elizabeth. "Try the wine. And the apples?" He grabbed one of those as well and he offered it to her. "One of those next."  
  
Elizabeth stared suspiciously at him and she glanced at Danielle, hoping she would help her. Barbossa then glanced at Danielle, hoping she would help HIM.  
  
"Sorry, I'm only here for the food." Danielle shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat the food on her plate.  
  
Elizabeth looked to Barbossa who was giving Danielle the dirtiest of looks. "It's poisoned." She said in an almost whimpering way.  
  
Barbossa sighed, "There would be no sense in killing ye, Miss Turner."  
  
"Then release me!" Elizabeth cried out, "You have your trinket. I'm of no further value to you!"  
  
Barbossa took out the medallion and held it out for Elizabeth as well as Danielle to see. "You don't know what this is, do ye?" He asked, transfixed by the dangling coin.  
  
"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth said suspiciously.  
  
Then Danielle decided to have some fun, "It's Aztec gold." When she spoke, Barbossa and Elizabeth stared at her. "There are 882 identical pieces which were delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. It was blood money that was paid to stop Cortez and his armies from slaughtering the poor people." Danielle stuffed her face before continuing. "But Cortez was waaay to greedy. Soo, the heathen gods put this really bad curse on the gold. Any mortal that takes out even one piece of the gold is gonna be punished for all eternity." Danielle smiled at their amazed looks.  
  
"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore." Elizabeth almost looked down upon the two that she was sitting with.  
  
"Aye," began Barbossa, "but out little all-knowin' friend here is right. But my crew 'n I didn't believe the tale at first either. Buried on an island that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, we took them all. Spent them and traded them. We frittered them away... on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize - the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. And Miss Danielle over her knows that already. Compelled by greed we were, and now we are consumed by it." The entire time Barbossa spoke, it was in a sad, almost regretful tone.  
  
Danielle knew that around this time Elizabeth took the knife and hid it. And just as Danielle looked over at Elizabeth, she watched as the woman took the knife and hid it under a napkin. Elizabeth looked up and Danielle and noticed that she was watching her. Elizabeth knew that Danielle knew about the knife and she was very happy when Danielle didn't open her mouth.  
  
"There is one way we can end our curse." Barbossa said, oblivious to what was going on between Danielle and Elizabeth. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye we have the final piece." Barbossa then smiled menacingly.  
  
"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked in an almost scared manner.  
  
Barbossa stood up and loomed over her. "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye... yet." He said threateningly and smiled. He offered her an apple and smiled, "Apple?"  
  
Elizabeth and Danielle stood up at the same time and Elizabeth stabbed Barbossa with the knife that she had hid only moments before. He looked at her in a mocking way and took the knife out. "Im curious, after killing me what is it you plan on doing next?" Good question, very very good question...  
  
Elizabeth looks at Danielle in a pleading way before bolting for the nearby door and running onto the deck which was filled with working pirates.  
  
But there was something so very different about them. They weren't the grubby, perverted, ugly looking pirates they were before. All that was left of these pirates was decaying skin and bones. Not to mention only scraps of cloth clinging onto them. Elizabeth gasped. Then she realized why Danielle told her not to be scared.  
  
Meanwhile, Barbossa had grabbed Danielle by the upper arm and dragged her out onto the deck. "C'mon, let's go. I'm not lettin' ye outta my sight."  
  
"You CAN let go. I'm not going to run away. And besides, where would I go? Dive out into the Caribbean? I think not..."  
  
"I don't care what you say or what you try to convince me of, I'm keepin' an eye on you and I'm not lettin' go."  
  
"Look!" Barbossa yelled to Elizabeth when he and Danielle finally got on deck. "The moonlight shows us for who we really are. We are not among the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starvin' to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." Barbossa walked out into the moonlight (still dragging Danielle along with him), which his crew were standing in, to reveal his own decaying body.  
  
Danielle thought she was going to be sick when she looked down at the arm he was grasping only to see thin, frail bones digging into her skin.  
  
By now Elizabeth was running all over the deck, trying to get away from these skeletons as well as Barbossa. That's when she screamed bloody murder.  
  
"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner, you're in one!" He downed a goblet of wine that he had brought with him. It poured over his ribs and Danielle cringed and tried to scoot away when some of it splashed on her dress. "Ewww."  
  
He and his crew laughed at Elizabeth who ran inside and crouched in a corner, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"What are ye lookin' at?!?" He finally yelled. "Back ta work!"  
  
He then dragged Danielle back inside where they sat there and finished eating.  
  
"By the way, Captain Barbossa, you're not going to kill me, right?" Danielle said hopefully.  
  
"It's not in our itinerary yet." Barbossa said before shoving more food in his mouth.  
  
"Oh." Danielle said, knowing that she would have to come up with a way not to get killed... again. 


	10. A Good Night's Sleep

Author's Note: This chapter doesn't really have a point. It's shorter than the others and basicly explains the boring, uneventful (rest of the) night of Samantha and Danielle. The next chapter will be better and longer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10: A Good Night's Sleep  
  
After their escapade to the tavern, Jack, Will, and Samantha left. Gibbs stayed behind to go on the search for new crew members for Jack who actually thought his little plan to use Will as a piece of property to trade was going to work.  
  
As the three walked back to the Interceptor with Jack leading the way, Smantha and Will, who were walking next to each other, were silent. They kept shooting death glares at Jack until finally one of them spoke.  
  
"He wants to use me as leverage. WHY does he want to use me as leverage?!?" Will whispered loudly, pointing at Jack as the man stumbled and mumbled.  
  
"Shush! He might hear you!" Samantha lightly hit his hand down. Samantha had been enjoying the silence because it finally gave her pounding head a chance to rest.  
  
There was more unnerving silence, except for Jack who was really drunk and talking to himself. As they stepped onto the docks Samantha couldn't stay quiet any longer, "I have an idea. Let's just stay quiet about this and not go to Jack and complain. You might not get Elizabeth back if you do." She paused for a moment, pondering.  
  
"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Will said as they all got closer to the ship.  
  
"Ok, we'll go along with him for the moment. But when we get the chance, we'll get Elizabeth and then leave him. Does that sound good?" Samantha knew this was all from the movie but she didn't pay much attention to it so she had no clue what to do. She didn't know if she was destroying their future or not.  
  
Will was still upset. "Fine. What are we going to do now, though?"  
  
Samantha smirked. "You ask way to many questions, Will. We're going to the ship as of this moment."  
  
The three got to the Intetrceptor and once they were on board Jack finally spoke in his drunken, slurred way. "Since there's only three of us, we can each have our own rooms... which is a good thing." He said while staggering around.  
  
"Are there any sets of clothes on board? I would really like to get changed out this." Samantha said, looking down at her dirty clothes that she had been wearing for over a day now.  
  
"Nope." Jack said simply. "I doubt it. And if there are, they'd be men's attire." He posed for a moment showing off his own wardrobe which obviously had not been washed in a while.  
  
When Samantha had a headache or was sick her already bad attitude grew in size. "All right then, fine. I'm going down below to get some sleep." She began to walk away from the two men who were just staring at her. "Good night." She threw up her hand in something like a wave and then walked down below.  
  
"It's the last door on the left, love!" Jack called out to her as she disappeared down below.  
  
Samantha heard him yell to her but she was getting to tired to even hear him properly. All she understood was "door on left". She found the first door on the left and walked inside. It was a big, spacious room that Samantha wasn't the least bit surprised in seeing on the Interceptor.  
  
There was a cot on the far side of the room and Samantha dragged herself over to it and plopped herself down. Her headache had mostly subsided but she was exhausted. Well, it was an exhausting day. Breaking out of jail, comandeering a military ship, sailing across the Caribbean, and then staying alive in a place as rowdy as that tavern can definitely take a toll on a woman's energy supply.  
  
The door creaked open and in walked Jack. Samantha was already lying down but she peered up at him as he stared at her in annoyance. "Why are you in my room, Jack?"  
  
"Your room? Whay are you in MY room? The last door on the left is yer room." Jack said as he sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Samantha sat up, yawned and stretched, and then stood up to leave. "Didn't know."  
  
"Wait." Jack said as she walked to the door.  
  
She grabbed the knob but then turned around to look at him tiredly. "Yeah?"  
  
"You said that you would tell me why ya don't drink." He was curious. The only people that he has ever known were pirates and 'scallywags' and they would would always be drinking some kind of alcohol.  
  
She sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before coming to sit down once again next to Jack. "Well, when I drink I get, um... violent. And when I wake up the next day I usually don't remember what happened or what I did. So I tend to stay away from drinking." Samantha smirked as she remembered a time when Danielle told her she was very very drunk and she got into a fight with a young woman. They were yelling at each other when Samantha threw the first punch and then Danielle dragged her out of the bar before the woman's friends found out about their little 'tussle'.  
  
He looked down at the ground and then said, "I see. So, not even rum?" He looked up at her.  
  
"No, Jack, not even rum." She laughed a little and she distinctly remembered hearing Danielle say (before they saw the movie) that she heard Jack was completely obsessed with rum and was or at least acted like he was always drunk.  
  
"Ok, and now why are ya dressed the way you are? It's a tad strange if ya ask me." Jack stared at her clothing.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly from around here. Where I come from, this is the kind of clothing people wear everyday." Samantha nodded her head and held out the edges of her shirt. She knew she was a little suspicious-looking to everyone with her modern-day clothing.  
  
"And now I have a question for you." Samantha was surprised and upset with what Jack said at the bar, but she really wanted to ask him this question. "What are bilges?"  
  
Ever since she heard Norrington use that word back when Jack, Samantha and Will comandeered/stole that ship, she had wanted to know what it meant.  
  
He pondered for a moment and there was complete silence. "Well, it's the lowest part of the ship's inner hull. Why'd ya want to know?"  
  
"Just curious, that's all." She got up once again and walked to the door. She opened it and began to walk out. "Good night, Jack."  
  
"Good night, Sammi. Good ta have you on board." She smiled and closed the door, happy to know that Jack wasn't as awkward about having her on board as she was.  
  
She went to her OWN room this time and then plopped herself down on her OWN bed and finally got a good night's sleep.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, really was pleased to have her on his temporary ship. It was always good to have a fiesty woman like Samantha on board, even if Gibbs said it was bad luck (but he says everything is bad luck).  
  
***  
  
Barbossa and Danielle finished their dinner in silence. Danielle was afraid to even come close to Elizabeth's food for fear that it really might have been poisoned.  
  
Barbossa cleaned off his plate from the large amount of food he had and then spoke, "I want ya to go to the room above deck where Elizabeth is and get her into her own room. I don't want anyone touchin' her."  
  
Barbossa stood up and so did Danielle, even though she still had half of her food left on her plate. "Um, now?"  
  
"Yes, now!!" He barked.  
  
"Ok." Danielle squeaked as she ran out of the room and to Elizabeth who was in a room above deck.  
  
The other pirates were just doing their work and business that they were supposed to do. Some looked up at her as she passed them and others just didn't care enough to even realize she was there. In all truth, she was really scared and tried to stay as far away from the pirates as she could.  
  
" 'ey, Ms. Danielle."  
  
Danielle looked off to her right to see what remained of Pintel and Ragetti, which was, of course, their bones and a few scraps of cloth.  
  
The two waved at her as she spoke, "Hello, guys." She liked these two weird ones out of anyone else on the ship. They really weren't as bad as they seemed.  
  
She continued to walk off to Elizabeth's room and when she got there she quietly knocked on the door. She heard movements from inside and a small child-like, feminine squeak. "Um Elizabeth, it's me, Danielle."  
  
Danielle opened the door and looked around but she couldn't immediately find her. She walked to the back of the room and then found Elizabeth practically cowering in the shadow of an overly large desk.  
  
"Elizabeth, I was told I have to bring you to your own room now." Danielle was over her jealously of Elizabeth and now felt this overwhelming sympathy for her.  
  
"You lied to me." Elizabeth whispered. "You told me you would help me."  
  
Danielle sighed. "And I told you I had to be on friendly terms with Barbossa. If I'm not and if I don't help him, he'll kill me and then I really can't help you."  
  
Elizabeth stood up and she was still shaking slightly. "Im not going out there."  
  
"You have to. It'll only be for a minute or two. Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Danielle became frustrated and she knew that if she didn't get her out of there, Barbossa would be thoroughly pissed. And that's not a good thing. But then she got an idea.  
  
Danielle walked out the door for a moment and then yelled, "Hey you guys, listen up!!" She had caught their attention because now every skull was facing her. She was nervous but she had to just get over it.  
  
"I'm bringing Ms. Turner out. If any of you touch her, speak to her and that includes grunting, or even look at her in the wrong way, I WILL get Barbossa. Got it?" Danielle was just establishing her dominance, even though she didn't quite have that much. But she was allowed to do more than most of the other pirates on board.  
  
They all grunted or snorted in response which Danielle took as something along the lines of "yeah, whatever" or "fine, I don't care".  
  
"See Elizabeth," She said as she stepped back inside, "just come with me. They're not going to hurt you or even say anything to you."  
  
Elizabeth was a little unsure of everything but they both made it past the pirates without any... problems.  
  
Danielle walked with Elizabeth to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Elizabeth stepped inside her room and closed the door and Danielle walked away. Barbossa then popped out of his own room and stepped right in front of Danielle.  
  
"The woman's in 'er room?" Barbossa said suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, she is. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now... in my brig." Danielle still wasn't happy about the whole sleeping-in-the-brig thing.  
  
"We'll be at the Isla de Muerta tomorrow. Will we be having any problems there?" Barbossa didn't care if Danielle was tired or not. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.  
  
Danielle was surprisd at his question. She definitely didn't see it coming. "Um, well, yes and no." She didn't know what else to say, and besides, it was true in a sense. There would be a problem with Jack showing up and and the blood they need wouldn't be Elizabeth's. But there wouldn't be a problem in that they find out about Will and they know where he is AND they would have Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Give me a straight answer." Barbossa was unusually calm which was very frightening.  
  
"I'm not sure who, but someone unexpected will be showing up. And in your eyes it might not be a good thing but it really is." Danielle kept her promise to herself by only giving him vague descriptions and meaningless details. Barbossa should have remembered that she said he would be seeing Jack Sparow pretty... but he didn't.  
  
Barbossa glared at her, not competely pleased with her answer, but confident that she was telling the truth (or at least part of it). "Get out of here. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." He smirked evilly and Danielle didn't like it one bit.  
  
She quickly walked off to the brig and was very happy that Barbossa didn't kill her right then and there.  
  
She walked into her cell and sighed dramatically. She closed the door and sat down on the ground. Only a moment or two later did a very ugly looking man come in and lock the cell door.  
  
And then she was left alone with only herself, the darkness, and her big puffy dress to comfort her. And the only thing she could do was TRY to get a good night's rest. 


	11. The Beginning of an Adventure

Author's Note: I decided that when they're meeting the new crew that I would just keep them aboard the Interceptor. And so here is another really long chapter brought to you by HappyBunny1. Enjoy... :-)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: The Beginning of an Adventure  
  
The next morning, Samantha woke up to loud banging on her door.  
  
"Get up, Sammi. They're here!" Jack yelled to her through the door. He began to walk away and his footsteps echoed as he thumped up the stairs.  
  
Samantha pulled herself out of her dreamless sleep and her eyes lazily opened. She looked around and for the second time she had a fleeting hope that she would wake up back at home. But that wouldn't happen. She had too much of an adventure waiting for her.  
  
She sat up and stretched and mumbled to no one in paricular, "I'm coming. I'm coming, Danielle." She stopped for a moment as she realized what she just said. Whenever Danielle would wake Smantha up, she would bang on the door and yell something to her that Samantha never quite heard. Danielle was Samantha's alarm clock.  
  
Samantha stood up and walked over to the door and absently wondered what Jack had said. She dragged her still half-asleep body up the stairs and onto the deck. She made a funny face and squinted when the sunlight hit her. "Too bright. Too bright." She said quietly.  
  
Jack walked over to her and smiled when he saw her unhappy, tired face. "Aren't we just a bundle of sunshine this mornin'?"  
  
"What time is it? Why did you wake me up? Why is the sun so damn bright?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's time to get up, I woke you up because our new crew's here, and the sun is bright because it's daytime." Jack said as he counted off his fingers.  
  
Samantha didn't expect such sarcastic answers but she shouldn't have been surprised because he is a pirate, you know.  
  
Jack walked away towards a line of people near by which included Gibbs. As her vision became unblurry, she realized they were all men, or atleast most of them were anyway. There was one towards the end of the line that stuck out, but Samantha wasn't about to say anything to Jack. She was all for feminine equality.  
  
She, Jack, Gibbs, and Will (who appeared out of no where) stood at the beginning of this line and Jack began to to inspect, if you will, the new crew.  
  
"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them,faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt." Gibbs said, motioning to the line of people. "And crazy to boot." He added.  
  
"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will questioned Jack who was looking at a very, very short man suspiciously, but Jack didn't reply.  
  
"I guess so, Will." Samantha answered for Jack.  
  
"You, sailor!" Jack said, getting closer to a man that had a parrot on his shoulder.  
  
"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said.  
  
"Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack said quickly. When the man didn't answer, Jack became annoyed. "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!"  
  
Then Gibbs spoke, "He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." He shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question." Jack said awkwardly.  
  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot replied. Samantha tried to suppress her laughter.  
  
"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'." Gibbs as he shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"O' course it does." Jack said confidently and then turned to Will and Samantha. "Satisfied?" So he had been paying attention...  
  
"Well you've proved them mad." Will replied.  
  
"And what's the benefit for us?" It was the voice that came from that woman Samantha had noticed not too long ago. The woman tried to mask her voice by making it deeper and the only one who noticed this was Samantha.  
  
Jack, Samantha, Will and Gibbs walked to the end of the line where this woman was standing. A hat was tipped low on her face and even by her posture no one except Samantha knew it was a woman.  
  
But Jack did seem a little suspicious at this point and he leaned back as he slowly took off the hat. His eyebrows went up as he saw that beneath this hat was a woman with dark hair and dark eyes who, at the moment, wasn't in the happiest of moods.  
  
"Anamaria." Jack tried to say pleasantly.  
  
Her hand suddenly flew forward and slapped him right in the face. Jack's head whipped around and he faced Will and Samantha.  
  
Samantha's eyes got big. "Why are you getting hit so much lately?"  
  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I deserved that one." Jack's face was starting to hurt.  
  
Anamaria overheard Will and Samantha and then she spoke, wanting to let everyone know what the infamous Jack Sparrow did to her, "You stole my boat!"  
  
Jack turned around to face her once again. "Actually-" He was cut off by Anamaria slapping him again, "borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of giving it back to you." He smiled pleasantly, trying to let her know he meant no harm.  
  
Her eyes got big and wide in anger. "But you didn't!"  
  
"You'll get another one." Jack said quickly.  
  
"I will." It was more of a demand than a question. She pointed manacingly at Jack. Anamaria really wanted her boat... or any boat.  
  
"A better one." Will said.  
  
"A much better one!" Samantha chimed in.  
  
Jack's smile got bigger. "Yes, a much better one."  
  
Will looked around the ship with big eyes and Samantha got the hint. "This one!" Samantha said, holding her arms out.  
  
"What one? This one?" Jack said questioningly as he looked back at Samantha and Will. "Aye! This one! What say you?"  
  
Anamaria pondered it for a moment and then she, along with the rest of the crew, yelled in agreement, "Aye!" And then they went about their business.  
  
Jack turned around and began to walk away and so did Will And Samantha. But then Gibbs ran after them and spoke, "No, no, no, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board, sir."  
  
Samantha turned around and stared at him. "Hey, watch it. I'm a woman."  
  
"It'd be far worse not to have either of these women on board." Jack said as he continued to walk away.  
  
Several hours later, they were out at sea onboard the Interceptor. But something always seems to go wrong and this time wasn't any different. A storm broke upon them and while everyone else was on deck or trying to keep the ship from sinking, Samantha was down below lying down on her bed.  
  
She was getting very sea sick and if she even dared to look out the window or get up she knew she would throw up what little she had for breakfast that morning.  
  
She just laid there and prayed she wouldn't get sick and that the storm would be over soon... And it might sound strange, but this was only the calm before the real storm that was to come.  
  
***  
  
Danielle had been up for several hours now. She had trouble sleeping throughout the night and so finally she just gave up on sleep all together. Her arms were crossed and so were her legs, but it was hard to tell because she was still wearing that overly large amount of fabric called a dress.  
  
But soon the large dress became very annoying and irritating and so finally she took it off and used it as a bed, which actually could be done since the dress was made out of so much fabric. And then she was comfortablt again in her shorts and shirt.  
  
And during the morning, she and the rest of the crew experienced quite a bad storm.  
  
But shortly after the storm, Pintel and Ragetti along with a few other men on board came into the brig and unlocked the cell door.  
  
"We're at the Isla de Muerta now and Barbossa says you're comin' with us." Pintel said kindly. He and Ragetti liked Danielle and enjoyed her company. He opened the cell door and Danielle stood up and walked out with the men and they all headed to Elizabeth's room.  
  
Pintel opend the door and Elizabeth, who was standing at the window, turned around. Before she could say a word, Pintel spoke to her, "Time ta go, Poppet."  
  
Ragetti along with a few other men walked forward and grabbed Elizabeth's arms and brought her out of the room. She didn't complain but she did cringe and try to shy away from them.  
  
As they left Danielle tried to give a reassuring smile to the petrified woman. Elizabeth thought she was going to be killed and she thought it strange that Danielle was smiling. But Danielle knew the woman's true fate and that Elizabeth would be pleased with the outcome of this 'adventure'.  
  
All the while, a really scary, tall pirate had his hand placed firmly on Danielle's shoulder. She tried to push it off several times but his grasp just became tighter. She assumed it was because Barbossa or any of the other crew members didn't want her to run away or try to escape. But she figured she would have an opportunity at a later time.  
  
As they all got on deck, Danielle saw that every crew member was on deck including Barbossa. The men led Danielle and Elizabeth to Babossa. They placed Elizabeth right in front of him. She tried to hide her fear under a confident, brave facade.  
  
Danielle, on the other hand, was forced to stand next to Barbossa and watch while he placed the medallion, which was on a chain, around Elizabeth's neck.  
  
All the pirates watched and some snickered, thinking that soon the curse placed upon them will be undone and they can go back to truly enjoying the life of piracy they hold so dear.  
  
Barbossa quickly looked to all the pirates. "Lower the boats, men! We're on our way!" The pirates began to scatter around the ship to do what they were told.  
  
And Danielle and Elizabeth were left standing there with Barbossa. "I was told I'm coming with you." Danielle said.  
  
"Yes, you are. So if anythin' unpleasant should happen, I can kill ya right there." Barbossa smiled at her.  
  
Danielle's eyes got big and she gulped. "Well, um, I already told you that someone would be showing up."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her with wide eyes. She assumed that this 'someone' was Will, which was actually correct. But Elizabeth didn't say anything.  
  
"You're right about that, Missy. So I suppose I'd just lock you up and save your death for later." He laughed horribly as he walked away and then Danielle and Elizabeth were left standing there, but a few pirates did keep an eye on them.  
  
Danielle looked at the ground, pondering every possible way to escape Barbossa. But no good, sane, reasonable idea came to her at the moment. For the first time of many to come, she was fresh out of ideas.  
  
"I'm as good as dead." Danielle heard Elizabeth say quietly to herself.  
  
"No, no, no, no." Danielle said as she waved her hands around. "That's not true. You'll live through this ordeal and in the end you will get what you want. I give you my word." She was referring to Elizabeth getting Will in the end. But Danielle really hoped she would get to see Will before this whole thing was over with. It would make her day, no, it would make her life.  
  
Elizabeth stared at her suspiciously for a moment but before she could respond she was taken away by several pirates and put into a small row boat which was then lowered into the dark water.  
  
Danielle, on the other hand, was left standing there.  
  
Barbossa suddenly appeared out of no where and stood in front of Danielle. "I suggest you get moving. You're in a boat with me. I'm not lettin' an eye stray from ya."  
  
Barbossa grabbed her shoulder and led her to a boat that he got into as well. It was lowered into the water by several pirates who were still onboard.  
  
The five or six boats that held the pirates as well as Danielle and Elizabeth slushed along the waves as they came to a large tunnel.  
  
Danielle was excited as she looked around the tunnel that led to a large cave. She looked over at Elizabeth and her wide eyes became sympathetic at Elizabeth's face. She looked gloomy and as if what Danielle had told her made no impact on her whatsoever.  
  
Danielle looked down below the boats and saw thousands of shimmering gld coins along with all kinds of trinkets from golden chalices to ruby studded necklaces. Danielle just wanted to reach into the water and scoop up as many gold objects as she could.  
  
"Get out, woman." Barbossa growled.  
  
Danielle looked up and saw that the boats had reached the cave. She stepped out onto the rocky, dirty ground and her arms were immediately tightly grasped by two really evil looking pirates. She and Elizabeth were then taken to a small area towards the back of the cave and what they both saw next would forever be etched in their minds.  
  
They had never seen so much gold in their lives. The gold that was at the bottom of the water leading to the cave was nothing compared the the mountains and piles of gold that lay scattered around the filthy ground. Even in the large puddles of water that she stepped in there were endless amounts of gold.  
  
But there was one pile of gold that held Danielle's attention. On top of this large pile was a gold chest. Danielle knew what was inside this priceless chest: not only gold, but the consequences of greed as well.  
  
"The treasure of Cortez." Danielle whispered to herself.  
  
But, once again, Barbossa heard her when he wasn't supposed to, perhaps that was because he was standing next to her. "It appears to be a treasure, but inside it holds a horrible, eternal fate."  
  
Danielle slowly looked up at him as he said this and she had to admit, that was one of the scariest things he has said to her yet.  
  
The pirates gathered around as Elizabeth and Barbossa stood at the top of this aforementioned pile of gold near the chest.  
  
Danielle turned around to get her fidgety little hands on some of the surrounding gold when she slammed right into Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
"Oh, hello." Danielle said nervously, trying her best not to seem like she was just about to steal gold from a group of vicious, murdering pirates.  
  
Ragetti smiled and Danielle got the hint that she wasn't supposed to go anywhere, that she would stay near by and watch the show.  
  
The three stood in the back, hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit cave and they all waited, but for there own reasons. Pintel and Ragetti waited for the woman's blood to be spilled so they can spend their 'swag', and Danielle waited for Will and Jack to show up and save the day. If only she knew that a certain someone else was joining our two heroes.  
  
But for the time being, Danielle was almost enjoying the life of an evil pirate. It was just the kind of adventure she had been looking for all her life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Now that I'm off for Christams vacation for a little more than two weeks, I'll be able to update AT LEAST once a week. And I know a certain someone who will be very happy with my progress (you know who you are!). 


	12. Everything Begins to Go Horribly Wrong

Author's Note: Yep, that's right. A SECOND chapter posted in one week (this one is gonna be a long one too). I just want to make good progress with this story over X-mas break because I want to get to the ending.... which I think will be quite surprising (hopefully). And I redid the end of this chapter because I felt it needed something more...  
  
And just to let you know (if you already didn't) to end any confusion, the chapter is split up into two parts because it's what the girls are doing at the same time but just in different places. Also, I've been told by more than one reviewer that Samantha and Danielle are very similar to themselves or friends... that's a good thing! I just wanted to make the characters a little more realistic. Anywho, read and review.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12: Everything Begins to Go Horribly Wrong  
  
Samantha had fallen asleep during the storm and then later on, once the storm had subsided, Will came into her room and woke her up.  
  
"Sammi, you've got to get up now. We're here." He lightly shook her shoulders, not really knowing any other way to wake her up without her yelling at him or becoming mad.  
  
Samantha's eyes opened and she looked at Will. "The storm's over, right?" She looked at him, desperate for a "yes" answer.  
  
"It is. Now come on, we're at the Isla de Muerta." Will walked away and Samantha stood up, stretched, and then followed close behind.  
  
As they walked on deck, both of them saw that everyone on board was standing near the edges of the ship, looking at all the ship wrecks strewn in the water. There had to be at least a dozen, but Samantha was having trouble seeing any others because of the creeping fog that seemed envelope everything else in the distance. It was a cold fog that gave Samantha goosebumps as it wrapped around her.  
  
Suddenly, Samantha heard Mr. Cotton's parrot say in a shrill, cracking way, "Dead men tell no tales."  
  
Will and Samantha walked up next to Gibbs and stared at the debris of long lost ships with him. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said ominously.  
  
Will turned around and watched as Jack, who was at the helm, quickly close his compass when Mr. Cotton was staring at him too much. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will stood in front of Gibbs, blocking him off from the view of destroyed ships. Samantha, Gibbs, and Will stepped away from edge of the ship (which Samantha was kind of terrified of anyway) and they formed there own little trio away from the others.  
  
"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs began. "That was before I met him. Back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs then took a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage (probably rum) that was in his canteen.  
  
"What?" Said Will curiously. "He failed to mention that."  
  
The older man's eyes became wide, as if he suddenly knew he shouldn't have said that, and he quickly put his canteen down. "Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was." Gibbs began to feel a little more comfortable with telling these two 'pirates' about Sparrow. "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."  
  
Suddenly, Will seemed to understand everything. "Ah. So that's the reason for the..." He stopped and did one of Jack's drunken staggers and movements.  
  
That's when Samantha jumped in and completed Will's sentence. "drunken sways and the endless jiberish." Samantha should know all of this already, but remember, she never watched the movie.  
  
"Reason's got nothin' to do with it." Gibbs said as all three sat down on a couple of barrels on deck. "Now Will... Samantha, when a man is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thrist, that pistol starts to look real friendly." Gibbs pointed to his head to emphasize his point. "But Jack made it off the island and he still has the one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."  
  
Will seemed to know exactly what was going on (opposite of Samantha). "Barbossa."  
  
"Aye." Gibbs said, shaking his head.  
  
"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you." Gibbs leaned in closer to Samantha and Will and they leaned in closer as well. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made a raft."  
  
Will suddenly looked at him in disbelief. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" He said indifferently. "What did he use for rope?"  
  
Gibbs stopped for a moment and pondered that. It was like he never considered that before.  
  
Jack suddenly came up to them from no where and looked down on the three. "Human hair, from my back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Oh my God. That's disgusting." Samantha said to no one in particular.  
  
Jack walked away and Gibbs, Samantha, and Will quickly followed.  
  
"Young Mr. Turner, Sammi, and I are to go ashore." Jack said to Gibbs.  
  
"But Captain, she's a woman! It's bad luck and you know that too! And what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs said.  
  
"She IS still coming with us and if the worst should happen, keep to the code." Jack said, looking out at the island nearby.  
  
"Aye the code." Gibbs said quietly.  
  
Samantha and Will looked at each other for a moment and then at them suspiciously as they walked away.  
  
Jack, Will, and Samantha stepped into a small rowboat which was then lowered into the water. Jack began to row while Samantha and Will sat there, wondering what would happen next.  
  
As they entered the cave, Will noticed a skull sitting on a small ledge. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will was curious and so was Samantha as to what Gibbs and Jack were talking about back on the Interceptor.  
  
"Pirate's Code." Jack said as he continued to row. "Any man that falls behind... is left behind."  
  
"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. That goes for you too, Sammi. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Jack, Samantha, and Will all look down at the gold beneath the boat. "...and you're both completely obsessed with treasure."  
  
Samantha (who at this point still insisted she wasn't a pirate) didn't have any comment on that because she really did like treasure, but Will, on the other hand, did have a few words about it. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."  
  
All three stepped out of the boat and onto the hard, rocky ground of the cave. They walked towards a small opening with Jack leading the way. They all looked in on the pirates from the Pearl, who were standing around Barbossa and Elizabeth. To bad Samantha didn't see Danielle who was standing in the shadows with Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said.  
  
Will's eyes became large when he saw who stood on top of the pile with Barbossa. "Elizabeth." He said quietly. Barbossa was then saying something, which Samantha wasn't quite paying attention to, but Will seemed to hear it and he scrambled up, upsetting some of the treasure. He didn't know that at that moment, Barbossa's monkey heard the noise and glanced over in their direction.  
  
Samantha watched as Jack pulled Will back down and spoke to him in a hushed voice. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack got up and scrambled away with Samantha and Will following close behind.  
  
Will was suddenly overcome with anger and completely forgot about what Samantha said to him the previous night about waiting to save Elizabeth first. "When's that? When it's of greatest profit for you?"  
  
Samantha, who was on the other side of Jack, looked at Will and her eyes became wide and she put her finger up to her mouth to signal for him to be quiet.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Jack said to Will. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"  
  
"Um, yes." Samantha said, interrupting Jack.  
  
But he ignored her and continued speaking. "Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here... and try not to do anything stupid."  
  
Jack turned around and walked away and he grabbed Samantha's arm and dragged her along with him. "Hey, wait! I'm coming with you but he can't? Why?!?"  
  
"Because, now let's go." He continued pulling her along, leaving Will behind staring at Jack in a not-so-nice way.  
  
Jack brought Samantha to another opening near by and they peered out. "Why did you leave Will there, Jack?" Samantha already had a feeling of what Jack was going to do, which was use him as leverage, but she wanted to hear it from Jack himself.  
  
But before Jack could answer, Will came around the corner with an oar in his hands and hit Jack right in the back of the head... but consequently he hit Samantha as well, who was standing right next to him, and both of them went down.  
  
Once more, Samantha blacked out and she knew that once again she would wake up with one hell of a migraine.  
  
***  
  
Danielle, on the other hand, was having quite a happy time. She stayed in the back of the group with Pintel and Ragetti and she was picking up coins and shoving them in her pockets. Now aren't we the greedy one...  
  
After a while, Pintel and Ragetti grabbed a large wooden chest. Danielle looked at it and tried to suppress her laughter because she knew that all that was in it were some ladies dresses and parasols.  
  
"Ten years of hoarding swag." Pintel said.  
  
"And now we're finally getting to spend it!" Ragetti squeaked. They both started laughing in happiness.  
  
Danielle decided not to tell them what was inside the chest. She thought it would be better if they found out for themselves.  
  
The two dumped the chest over and a pile of clothes came pouring out. Their laughing definitely stopped. They both grabbed parasols and Danielle grabbed a nice dress.  
  
Pintel then spoke. "Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men..." he looked at Danielle who was staring at him like he was a disobedient child, "and women." He then turned to Ragetti who had his parasol open. "And you can buy an eye that actually fits and is made of glass."  
  
Ragetti put his head down. "This one does splinter something terrible." He began rubbing his eye and Danielle, who was standing next to him, patted him on the back.  
  
"Stop rubbing it." Pintel said in a whisper.  
  
A large man walked by and stopped as he saw the three. Pintel waved, Ragetti just stood there, and Danielle smiled a big happy smile that was almost frightening. The man rolled his eyes at them and continued on his way.  
  
Pintel then hit Ragetti with his parasol and he flinched. "Hey, you hit me too!" Danielle said. She then dropped her dress and looked around, knowing that Jack and Will should be there any time now.  
  
Then Barbossa began to speak. "Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."  
  
Danielle looked around and realized that all the pirates were cheering. They were so excited to finally get this curse undone. Too bad that wouldn't happen now... or in the best of ways either. That's when Danielle remembered that Barbossa might not be too happy that Elizabeth's blood wouldn't work and he might come after Danielle because she should have told him.  
  
"For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proven his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The men cheered at his words but Danielle began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Suffered I have!" Ragetti yelled.  
  
"Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime. Here it is." Barbossa said as he threw off the lid to the Aztec chest of gold. Elizabeth looked down on it with wide eyes as Barbossa ran his fingers along it. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned." He paused for a moment. "Save for that one!" He whipped around and pointed at the coin hanging from Elizabeth's neck.  
  
All of a sudden, Danielle really wanted to touch the gold. She was fascinated by the gold in the movie and now, in real life, she was less that 30 feet away from it. As these thoughts crossed her mind, she glanced at Barbossa's monkey, who was sitting on a ledge. The monkey suddenly turned around and so did Danielle as it heard the sound of coins being moved. Danielle smiled, knowing that Jack and Will were there, but she couldn't seem to find them.  
  
But Barbossa continued speaking. "And who among us had paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"  
  
"Us!" The pirates yelled.  
  
"And whose blood must yet be repaid?" Barbossa said.  
  
"Hers!" The pirates yelled again. Elizabeth was really terrified and was positive that she was doomed by now.  
  
"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?!?" Barbossa yelled to the pirates, but then he turned to face Elizabeth and whispered, "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He then turned back to the crew and grabbed his knife. "Begun by blood, by blood undone!"  
  
Barbossa sliced the knife across Elizabeth's hand and she looked up at him, confused. "That's it?"  
  
"Waste not." Barbossa said as he dropped the medallion covered in Elizabeth's blood into the chest. And all that was left was the silent, hopeful anticipation of the pirates.  
  
Then Danielle ran up to the front of the group of pirates and Pintel and Ragetti followed close behind. She had planned on telling Barbossa that her blood didn't work but one pirate spoke and grabbed Barbossa's attention. "Did it work?" Danielle stopped in her tracks, knowing that it was too late.  
  
"I don't feel any different." Ragetti said as he looked down at himself.  
  
"How do we tell?" Pintel then said.  
  
Danielle watched as Barbossa rolled his eyes and grabbed his gun and shot Pintel right in the heart. Danielle screamed and looked at Pintel. Samantha would've heard Danielle, but she had been out cold for a while now. Danielle expected the gun shot but it still scared her.  
  
"You're not dead." Another pirate said.  
  
"No." Pintel said as he looked down at his chest. Then he realized his captain just shot him and he pointed at him. "He shot me!"  
  
The pirate named Twigg then spoke. "It didn't work. The curse is still upon us!"  
  
Barbossa gave Danielle one of the scariest glares she had ever seen but then he turned to Elizabeth. "You, maid. Your father, what was his name!?! Was your father William Turner?!?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him defiantly and said, "No."  
  
"Where's his child?!? The child that came from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where!?!" All she gave him was silence and he backhanded her, sending her falling down the other side of the hill of gold.  
  
Danielle knew that on the other side of the hill, there would be her wannabe-husband, Will. Danielle tried to go up the hill but Barbossa stopped her and grabbed her by her throat. "Why didn't you tell me this would happen!?!" His grasp became tighter and tighter and Danielle's neck was in serious pain.  
  
Meanwhile, the pirates were arguing with Danielle's two friends, Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
Finally, Twigg yelled at Barbossa. "You brought us here for nothing!"  
  
Barbossa, who was still standing at the top of the hill with Danielle, looked at Twigg and his grip loosened slightly. "I won't take questions and no second guesses now, Master Twigg."  
  
"Who's to blame?!" Yelled one pirate. Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse!"  
  
Then another pirate spoke. "It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"  
  
Then the large man that had rolled his eyes at Danielle yelled at the captain. "And it's you who brought us here in the first place!"  
  
Barbossa stared angrily at his crew and he dropped Danielle on the ground. She laid there on the gold coins trying to catch her breath. She was getting a headache and her vision was blurry.  
  
"Any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?!" Barbossa whipped out his sword and yelled to them.  
  
"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case!" One pirate yelled.  
  
Danielle looked up at the monkey pointing at where Elizabeth had once been and Barbossa looked as well. Elizabeth was no longer there and the look on Barbossa's face was of pure anger and hatred. "The medallion! She's taken it! Well, after her you ingrates!!"  
  
Most the pirates ran off and then it was just Barbossa and Danielle. "You wench!! You lied to me!!" He picked her up once again and once again she was struggling for breath.  
  
"No...no..." She choked. "I...didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did! You told me someone'll be showin' up. And they never did! And you never told me her blood wouldn't work!" He was practically choking on his anger.  
  
"Someone...will...show up. And you... told me... you... would... only throw me...in the brig." Danielle looked at the evil captain pleadingly.  
  
Barbossa pondered this for a moment. "Yer right. I did say that." He threw her down on the ground once more. "You're goin' to the brig. I'll deal with you later." He then had Pintel and Ragetti grab her by her arms and take her to the row boats, which at the time didn't have any oars.  
  
As she and the two pirates walked past an opening they saw Jack Sparrow. He seemed to be walking around in a daze and Samantha was no where to be seen. But it's not like Danielle even knew she was there to begin with and besides, Samantha was still out cold.  
  
Pintel looked up at Jack. "You. You're supposed to be dead." He along with the other pirates were staring in disbelief whereas Danielle had a pleasant smile on her face even though her neck hurt like hell.  
  
"Am I not?" Jack said drunkenly as he looked down at himself. He grunted and then began to walk in the opposite direction but was stopped by pirates who were pointing guns in his face. Jack spun around to face Pintel and Ragetti and when he saw Danielle he smirked and took his hat off and bowed to her slightly.  
  
He then looked back at the pirates. "Puhluley, puhlulehvoos, parleli, parsmi, parsley, partner, partner..."  
  
"Parlay?" Ragetti said.  
  
Jack smiled. "Parlay! That's the one! Parlay! Parlay!"  
  
"Parlay!" Pintel glared furiously at Ragetti who was still holding Danielle. "Damned to the depths whatever man thought of parlay!"  
  
"That would be the French!" Danielle chimed in.  
  
"Precisely." Jack said.  
  
Jack was then taken deeper into the cave and Danielle was handed off to two pirates who were still heading to the Pearl. Their orders were to put her into the brig. And that's exactly where she went.  
  
"Shit. This is not good." She mumbled to herself as she was hauled away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas from the Caribbean! 


	13. Capture and Escape

Author's Note: Hi. Me again. Here's another chapter Enjoy... and review. :-)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13: Capture and Escape  
  
After quite some time, Samantha woke up. Everything around her was blurry at first. And since the cave was dark, she could barely see anything.  
  
She sat up with a moan but the pain in her head was too much to bear at the moment so she held her head and flopped back down on the ground. The world around her seemed to be spinning. Her head was, once again, in serious pain. It was like someone had hit her in the head with a paddle...  
  
She laid there for the longest time, trying to rememeber where she was and what had happened. When she finally did remember where she was, she played her final moments before she blacked out over and over in her head.  
  
Fisrt she was dragged away from Will by Jack. Then the two went to a small opening and looked out at the pirates from the Pearl. And the last thing she remembered was hearing Jack next to her grunt loudly and fall and then she herself falling down to the ground.  
  
So where was Jack? She sat up quickly, not caring any longer about her throbbing migraine. She looked around for Jack but he was no where to be found. As a matter of fact, there wasn't anyone to be found. She was alone. Completely alone. The silence of the cold cave was frightening. Perhaps that's because the pirates, including Jack, had gone back to the ship already and she woke up before they even knew she was there.  
  
She stood up and looked around. She felt disoriented and lost in the big cave. As she walked around, she would hear, every once in a while, a noise, like someone walking around or moving things.  
  
Her anger turned to absolute rage as she began to mull over in her head that Jack (and Will, but she had almost completely forgot about him) left her there all by herself. She was so hurt that he (or they) would just abandon her like that. Finally, after a while of sulking around the corridors of the cave, she sat down on a rock and glared around at her unfriendly surroundings.  
  
"I hate this!" She yelled. "Why do things like this always happen to me! First, I'm almost killed by British soldiers! Then I hit my head and almost fall off a boat. And THEN I get hit in the head again and now I'm just left here by that idiot Sparrow!" Her voice kept getting higher and higher until it was almost a scream.  
  
"Wait. Complaining will get you no where, Sammi." She said softly, trying to comfort herself.  
  
She stopped talking to herself for a moment when the sounds that she heard earlier became louder and more frequent. Someone really was moving things and walking around... and it was getting closer. She was definitely not alone in the cave.  
  
Samantha jumped up and scrambled away and she practically dove behind a large rock just before three pirates came around the corner. Samantha caught parts of their conversation as they walked by.  
  
"...you hear that?"  
  
"...aye...moving around..."  
  
"...someone else might be here..."  
  
"...should go look..."  
  
And they continued on their way.  
  
Their conversation was brief but Samantha gathered that they knew that SOMEONE (meaning her) was there.  
  
Samantha was completely at a loss for what to do now. She was still sitting on the ground considering her next move. But what move could she make? She was in a cave on a very small island with no company other then some rats and a few pirates and she couldn't think of any other way to get off the island than to swim. But that didn't seem to logical. If she didn't drown she would be a pretty little sharky's lunch... or dinner, depending what time it was.  
  
She sat there for the longest time going over all of this. At that very moment, she felt that she would truly die on the island. If she wasn't going to die from being killed by pirates or starving to death, she knew she would die from the unbearable, nauseating pain in her head.  
  
It had been almost and hour and she was close to falling asleep when she heard something. Once more, it sounded like someone was coming.  
  
She shook her head for a moment and stood up, hoping to be out of there before whoever it was came along. She rubbed her eyes as she turned around. Samantha then felt something sharp poke her roughly in the stomach. She opened her eyes and they focused on two pirates standing before her, pointing swords at her stomach.  
  
She yelped as she jumped back and turned around. But she stopped when she came face to face with the tip of a sword. Her eyes crossed as she looked at the tip and she spun around again. As she did so, the pirate behind her put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her shoulder and led her away.  
  
She didn't put up much of a fight because they were the ones with the pointy sharp objects, not her.  
  
"Now, what's a pretty little thing like yerself doin' in an old, rat- infested cave like this? Hmm?" He whispered in her ear and the other pirates laughed along with him. He took his hand away from her mouth when he felt that she wasn't going to scream.  
  
As she was dragged off towards the piles upon piles of gold in the spacious opening near by, she whimpered, "Oh my God, I'm doomed."  
  
"Yes, love, yes ya are."  
  
She was brought to the large opening that the Pearl pirates were standing in before she passed out. Her hands were then tied together by thick ropes that were bound tightly on her wrists. They were tied behind her back and she was forced to sit down on a large rock near the three pirates.  
  
"Im hungry." She said. "Got any food?"  
  
She should've known better than to ask pirates who were kinda sorta DEAD. But she didn't, and they laughed at her in response.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. I get the hint." She said as she sighed.  
  
***  
  
Danielle was taken to the Pearl before the rest of the crew got there. She was immediately put into the brig, which was her room anyway, but this time she was very... upset... that she was put there. I guess she really was right that someting bad would come out of all of this.  
  
"Get me out of here!!" She yelled. "Please! Someone?!? Anyone?!? PLEASE?!?"  
  
The pirates locked the cell door and walked away, completely ignoring her ranting and raving.  
  
The frown on her face was almost scary. She grunted as she sat down on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest. She was not a happy camper at the moment. But the bottom of her cell was becoming wet, and she didn't know why.  
  
"Damnit!" she yelled as she stood up again.  
  
She knew that Jack, Barbossa, and the rest of the crew of the Pearl would be coming back to the ship soon and so then Jack would be joining her in the brig for a short while. But then she also remembered that Jack escaped from the cell later on when the Interceptor and the Black Pearl were blasting the bejesus out of each other.  
  
Her frown lessened slightly but she knew she would still have to stay in the brig for a while.  
  
Danielle didn't have to wait long to hear the rest of the pirates board the Pearl. She heard their loud footsteps trail all over the ship and she knew Jack was among them.  
  
She knew Jack would then go with Barbossa into Barbossa's cabin and talk and then the Pearl would catch up to the Interceptor and that's when Jack's butt would be thrown into the brig.  
  
Danielle sat down again but this time she made herself comfortable on her dress, since it still was in the brig. She covered up her legs with the bottom half of the dress. She didn't get as wet this time but water still kept sloshing in. And since this was as comfortable as she was going to get, she leaned back and closed her eyes. That really nasty frown was still on her face, though. And she stayed like that for a while.  
  
Since she never actually slept then, she heard the crew when they began to yell something about another ship. She peeked out a small hole no bigger than her thumb and she saw the Pearl catching up to the Interceptor. A devilish smile began to creep up on her. Not because she would be seeing Jack and Will soon or because she would be escaping, but because she would be witnessing the fight of a lifetime. Danielle was truly turning into a fun-loving pirate.  
  
She turned back around and slouched, waiting... just waiting.  
  
By the time Jack was brought to the cell, Danielle had balled the dress up and was sitting on it.  
  
She watched as a really large, scary pirate forced him into the cell. "Apparently there's a leak." He said to the pirate as he walked away. Jack then looked around at the water that was filling the cell.  
  
"Apparently." Danielle said sarcastically. The dress made a pretty large seat and her chin was now resting on her hands as she sat there.  
  
Jack spun around in surprise. "You again." He said as he stared at her and smiled. He thought she looked like his little buddy Samantha, but he wasn't going to say anything to her.  
  
"Yeah, me again." She paused for a moment. "So things didn't work out with Barbossa, eh? Well, the captain is an evil, abusive, monkey-loving moron, so don't expect anything but ignorance and selfishness from him."  
  
Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "How did you know I was talking to him?"  
  
"I know a lot of things." She said. "I know that we'll escape and in the end you'll get your ship." Danielle was staring at the opposite wall in a bored way but Jack, on the other hand, seemed a bit stupified.  
  
"Just sit down. Relax. Enjoy yourself. It shouldn't be long." Danielle said, motioning to spot next to her on the big, comfy, slightly wet dress.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm Danielle. And there's no need to tell me your name. I already know who you are." Danielle said, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, right." He said.  
  
So they sat there, waiting for the escape that Danielle said would come.  
  
And let me tell you, they didn't have to wait long. A cannon blast created a large hole in the side of the ship and both Jack and Danielle flew off their seat and landed right in the water.  
  
"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" Jack cried out.  
  
By the time Jack stood up, he realized that Danielle had already opened the cell door, of which the lock had been destroyed by the cannon blast.  
  
"C'mon." She said. "We gotta go."  
  
And so, without hesitation, they both made a mad dash out of the brig and up the stairs, which led to the deck of the Pearl that was now filled with fighting pirates and scallywags.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Mery Christmas and Happy New Year my fellow pirate-lovers! 


	14. Escape and Capture

Author's Note: I found The Pirates of the Caribbean GAME!!!! Yes, that's right. GAME!!! But it's for X-Box and I only have PS2, so that sucks. But anywho, 'nother long chapter. Have fun... and review.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14: Escape and Capture  
  
I can not even begin to explain to extent of Samantha's boredom. She had been sitting there for the longest time and after a while, she became less and less afraid of the incredibly ditzy pirates.  
  
"... and so that is what forks and spoons are used for." She smiled at them as they all nodded their head in unison, as if they were learning for the first time how to use kitchen utensils properly.  
  
Samantha was still sitting on that rock while the other three pirates around her were either sitting on other rocks near by or sharpening swords and things of that sort.  
  
Samantha eyed the sword warily as the pirate put it down. She remembered where it was, though, so she could use it for future reference. It might come in handy later.  
  
"So, you guys, can you let me go? I haven't caused any trouble and I didn't even do anything wrong... Please?" She said pleadingly, looking at them.  
  
The pirates looked at each other and began laughing at her.  
  
"I think not, love. Yer not goin' anywhere." One chuckled.  
  
Samantha grimaced and slouched down. She couldn't even put her head in her heads because her hands were still tied behind her back.  
  
Even though Samantha has been around Danielle for so long that it has affected the way her brain works, she'll get an idea every once in a while. An idea that is not so insane or far-fetched. An idea that might actually work.  
  
And at that moment, Samantha just so happened to get one of those ideas.  
  
She knew that pirates who were on the island waiting for the Black Pearl were not the sharpest pencils in the box, so they could be easily fooled. And since they were not even paying much attention to her anymore, she took complete advantage of that.  
  
"What was that?!?" Samantha said in a scared way.  
  
In all truthfulness, Samantha didn't hear anything at all besides the pirates moving around. But this was all part of her plan... which she wasn't actually making up as she went along. She really did have everything planned out in her head. But, of course, things would get screwed up along the way. They always do.  
  
"What was what?" One of the pirates said suspiciously, turning to her.  
  
"Th-That noise." She said. "There! There it is again! Sounds like someone else is here." She whispered. She was such a liar...  
  
"Maybe we should go check it out." One pirate said to the other two.  
  
And so began their brief, but confusing argument.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
"But wait. What about the woman?"  
  
"Eh, leave her here. She ain't goin' no where."  
  
"Aye. And besides, there's one of her and three of us."  
  
"But she could run and hide. Do you realize what Barbossa would do to us if that happened? Or if he knew the lass was even on the island at all?!? He'd have our heads!"  
  
"We can't die. 'Member?"  
  
"Right... But we still shouldn't leave her here."  
  
"Who CARES, you blundering idiot!!"  
  
Aye, let's go to see who was makin' that racket."  
  
"What racket!?! We didn't even hear anythin'!! So we're just going to trust our captive?!?"  
  
"Would you three just shut up and go see what the hell was making that noise!!" Samantha yelled.  
  
" 'Ey!! Shut yer trap, lass! We be making the decisions around 'ere!!" One pointed a menacing finger at her and glared.  
  
"Ok, ok." Samantha said. "I just really think you should go see who's out there before they steal your gold." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.  
  
The three pirates, who obviously never thought of that before, looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Maybe we oughta go look." One said.  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes. Back to square one, she thought.  
  
All three then ran off in separate directions, hoping to catch whatever 'person' was stealing their gold.  
  
Samantha sighed in relief. "Finally. Now to get out of here."  
  
Samantha slid her tied hands under her legs until they were no longer behind her back. She heard the pirates walking around so she knew she had to be quick. If she was found, she would certainly be killed on sight since she wasn't even supposed to be on the island anyway.  
  
She found a sword lying near by, probably a stolen one from all of the towns they've plundered. It was the sword that one of the pirates had been sharpening earlier. Samantha just knew it would come in handy.  
  
She grabbed the sword and found a patch of hard, crusty dirt and she shoved it into the ground with all her might. She then rubbed the rope against the blade of the sword until the rope became thinner and thinner. It might've taken a few minutes but the rope was finally completely frayed. She took it off her hands and threw it to the side.  
  
"I don't see anyone! There's no one here!!!" Samantha could hear one pirate yell in the distance.  
  
Samantha then made a mad dash out of the large opening and into one of the corridors of the cave. She found a small window-like opening and peeked through. In the large opening she had once been in, she saw the three pirates searching for her. One of them had the torn rope in their hands and they were looking at the sword she had left in the ground.  
  
She wanted to hit herself in the head for leaving that sword there. "Damnit!" She whispered. "I knew I shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"I told you idiots she would leave!" Samantha heard one yell at the other two. "I told you, and now she's gone!"  
  
Samantha knew they would come looking for her so she had to run. She didn't know where to, but she had to leave. She turned and ran. This way and that. She couldn't remember how to get back to the row boat she had come on, but that was gone anyway. She knew she would have to come to water and a boat sooner or later.  
  
She was running out of breath when, by a complete stroke of luck, she came to a small opening. She stopped as she looked around in shocked happiness. This was where she had gotten into the cave. Everything was familiar and there was water and a boat!!! The thought ran through her head and her smile grew.  
  
She didn't know where the boat came from, and she really didn't care because she now had a way out. But this boat actually belonged to the pirates that had captured her.  
  
She noticed that there were no paddles. She tilted her head back in frustration. If only she knew that Will had taken all the paddles, she would surely kill him, if, of course, she wasn't killed by the pirates first.  
  
She whipped around when she heard the pirates coming. She quickly hopped into the boat and knelt down. She expected that there would be paddles and when there weren't, she had no other better plan than to use her hands for primitive paddles.  
  
She got about twenty to thirty feet away from where the boat had originally been when the pirates came around the corner and saw her. They were standing there in anger watching her paddle away.  
  
Samantha looked over her shoulder, smiled and waved. "Thank you for letting me get away!!"  
  
She watched as one pirate punched another right in the face and the third one pulled him away.  
  
"You FOOL!!" He yelled.  
  
Samantha laughed and she turned around and continued on her way, the yells of the pirates echoing off the walls of the tunnel. They couldn't even go after her because she took the last boat.  
  
She looked down below her, and since the water she was paddling on was only about three feet deep, she could see to the bottom. There was numerous gold coins and other shimmery artifacts at the bottom. She wanted to reach for some, but she didn't want to risk falling into the water.  
  
She just paddled and paddled and paddled until she finally reached the outside of the tunnel.  
  
***  
  
As they got on deck, Danielle went her way and Jack went his.  
  
Danielle was on the deck of the Black Pearl. She was just another body among the mass confusion. People were stabbing and shooting each other or just pushing one another off the deck and into the cool waters below.  
  
While Danielle was on deck, she noticed Barbossa. She knew that if he saw her, he would just lock her back up again. Or even worse, he would just kill her. And since she wasn't prepared to die, she kept her distance from him.  
  
She desperately wanted to see Will and give him a big bear hug. And when she saw him from a distance she wanted to yell in happiness. But she couldn't get to him. And after only a few minutes up on deck, she seriously wanted to go back below deck. There were people and pirates everywhere and she was terrified that she would get knocked off the ship and she would get eaten by sharks or just drown. Those seemed to be her two worst fears lately.  
  
she ran below deck and just as she was running past all the pirates at the cannons, someone grabbed her arm and she almost fell.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Danielle. We was wonderin' what happened to you." And that would be Ragetti.  
  
Danielle looked down at them and her fear strickened face filled with relief. "Hi, how's it going, guys?" She knelt down beside them.  
  
Without warning, the Interceptor fired again on the Pearl. Forks, knives, and spoons came hurtling through the Pearl.  
  
Danielle gasped as she saw that a fork almost hit Pintel. She and Pintel looked at it for a moment and then looked at each other. They glanced over at Ragetti and, when he turned to look at the two, he had a fork stuck in his wooden eye.  
  
Danielle looked shocked and thoroughly upset. Pintel took it out but Ragetti's eye came along with it. When Pintel finally gave Ragetti's eyes back, both looked out at the Interceptor and growled ferociously. Danielle was quite pissed too.  
  
She stood up for a moment and dusted herself off.  
  
"Hey, where you goin'?" Pintel asked. "Aren't you gonna help us fight?"  
  
Danielle really didn't want to help the bad guys, but she also had another excuse as well. "I need to see someone." It was all she said and she turned around and walked away.  
  
Pintel and Ragetti shrugged their shoulders and continued firing their cannon.  
  
Danielle ran on deck. She wanted to talk to Will. She suddenly didn't care about anything else at the moment.'Perhaps I can talk him out of marrying Elizabeth', she thought nastily to herself.  
  
She stopped when she reached the deck. She looked around and when she saw Will, she ran for the Interceptor.  
  
But suddenly, someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back. She knew, she just knew that it was Barbossa.  
  
She felt breath on the back of her neck and a creepy chill ran down her spine.  
  
"Where ya think your goin?' " Barbossa said as he turned her around and led her back below deck. "Yer supposed to stay down here, lass." He said in an eerily calm way. But the tight, death-grip he had on her shirt said he wasn't feeling calm in any way.  
  
"Please, don't keep me locked up down there!!!" Danielle said, trying her best to look back at him.  
  
He ignored her and led her into another cell and locked her in. "If I see you out of here or if you try to escape, I WILL kill you. You understand? And don't you dare doubt me." He was using that dangerous tone again that was just screaming at Danielle to keep her mouth shut, and so she did. She nodded her head and Barbossa smiled evilly at her and then walked away.  
  
It was very wet down there in her cell. Water was was sloshing everywhere and Danielle's dress was in another cell. So Danielle was stuck sitting on the wet ground. She was hungry and tired, but the only thing she was actually capable of was sleep. And so, she slept. She leaned up against the side of the side, wet or not, and she closed her eyes, knowing that soon Will and the rest of the Interceptor crew would be there.  
  
Danielle sat and sat and sat... and waited and waited and waited. She seemed to be doing a lot of both lately.  
  
And soon, she just wasn't capable of sleep anymore. She was to restless because she knew what would soon happen.  
  
She listened to the noise outside die down and the final cheer of the Pearl pirates. She heard the Interceptor crew come on board and then she heard the explosion of the Interceptor in the distance. Then she heard silence, but if she listened hard enough, she could just barely hear Will talking to Barbossa on deck. And after a while, she heard two bodies splash into the water, which, of course, would be Elizabeth and Jack.  
  
And so Danielle knew the time had come when she could see her lovely, lovable, loving William.  
  
When Will was brought below deck along with the rest of the Interceptor crew, Danielle was absolutely speechless. But what was even more surprising was that Will was put into the same cell as Danielle.  
  
Weren't expecting that, were you? Wait, no, you might've been.  
  
So the Interceptor crew was in one cell and Will and Danielle were in another.  
  
Danielle stared at him in awe. She wanted to give him a big hug and just scream "I love you". But she didn't. She just stared, which scared him a bit so he stood on the other side of the cell.  
  
"A-Are you Orl- I mean Will Turner?" Danielle asked him. She already knew that question but she just wanted him to talk to her. Kind of obsessive, huh? But we already went over that in the first chapter.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. How did you know?" Will asked as he turned around to look at her.  
  
"I know a lot of things." She smiled. Then she began counting off her fingers. "I know you're father was a pirate, you're a blacksmith, you're not on good terms with Jack Sparrow right now, you were given a pirate medallion by your father when you were a child, and you're in love with Elizabeth Swann." She said the woman's nmae with slight disdain.  
  
Now it was Will's turn to stare in awe. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Danielle. I'm a clairvoyant." She smiled pleasantly and she looked over Will's shoulder at the rest of the Interceptor crew to see that they were staring in amazement at her as well. Of course, we already know she's not a real clairvoyant.  
  
"Oh." Was his simple response. He really couldn't think of any other answer. And he wanted to comment on her clothes, but he thought better of it.  
  
You're probably wondering why Danielle didn't just jump on Will. She didn't for one simple reason: she wanted to give a good impression. She didn't want him to think she was some kind of rabid fangirl, although their weren't exactly 'fangirls' back then.  
  
And so there was silence for quite some time. All that was heard was the gentle rocking of the boat as it sailed to the Isla de Muerta.  
  
Oh no!!! But this chapter doesn't end yet!!!  
  
After a long time of silently waiting for what everyone but Danielle considered their doom, Pintel and Ragetti came below deck with some old mops and a very nasty bucket of smelly, filthy slime. They began mopping and so began everyone's conversation.  
  
" 'Ello Miss Danielle!! How are ya?" Ragetti said as he held the mop in his hands.  
  
Danielle smiled nicely. "Hi you two."  
  
"We would let you out, but Barbossa gave everyone direct orders to keep you locked up. Sorry." Pintel said with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"That's ok." She said. She knew they meant no harm.  
  
Will looked at Danielle, who was now at the front of the cell with him, in confusion. "You know these two?" He said in an almost disgusted way.  
  
She didn't like the way Will said that. "Yes I know these two. They're my friends!" Danielle said, looking at Will defiantly.  
  
Will looked back at Pintel and Ragetti. "You knew William Turner?" He said.  
  
"Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew him." Pintel said darkly. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right wit the code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed... and remain cursed." He just glared at Will as if he was the one who did something wrong.  
  
By now, everyone was listening to Pintel.  
  
"Stupid blighter." Ragetti mumbled.  
  
"Ragetti!! Watch it!" Danielle said.  
  
"Sorry." Was his reply.  
  
"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit to well wit the Captain." Pintel said, still leaning on his mop.  
  
"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." Ragetti said, lightly punching Pintel in the shoulder.  
  
"I'm telling the story!" Pintel barked.  
  
"Pintel!! Be nice!" Danielle said.  
  
"What are you?" Will said sarcastically to Danielle. "Their mother?"  
  
Danielle didn't like his attitude, but she still thought he was absolutely gorgeous. "No. More like a supervisor or chaperone... Or perhaps I'm just a third party in their friendship." She said.  
  
Pintel continued talking. "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."  
  
"Bootstrap's bootstraps." Ragetti chuckled. Pintel ignored him.  
  
Will leaned forward against the bars and he looked solemnly at the two pirates.  
  
"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinkin' to the crushin' black oblivion of Davy Jones's Locker." Pintel stopped his dark attitude for a moment and suddenly his voice became less harsh. " 'Course, it was only after we knew we needed his blood to lift the curse."  
  
"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti said. Pintel nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Without warning, Barbossa, along with a few other pirates, stormed down the stairs leading the the brig. He tossed Ragetti the keys to the cells. "Bring him!" He growled. "And bring the woman too."  
  
Ragetti unlocked the cell Will and Danielle was in and they brought the two onto the deck where they were led into a small row boat. Barbossa got in with the two and so did Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
The two wanted to tell Danielle that they would let her escape if they could, but Barbossa was near by and they couldn't risk it.  
  
This boat, along with several others, floated along to the Isla de Muerta, which was only a few hundred yards away from the Black Pearl. They went into the cave another way than the way Samantha escaped, or else they would've seen her.  
  
Samantha didn't see them either.  
  
So once more, the girls never caught sight of each other even when you think they would.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Now the chapter ends!!!! Bwahahahahaha!! ...Ahem... Happy New Year! 


	15. Running Away Would Probably be Best

Author's Note: Hi there. I hope you enjoy this chapter... and review. :-)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15: Running Away Would Probably be Best  
  
When Samantha reached the outside of the tunnel, she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do now!" She yelled to no one in particular.  
  
The fog that hugged the island was still there and she was having trouble seeing anything beyond the destroyed ships. So, she was just kind of floating there.  
  
Suddenly she heard something. It was distant at first, but it was coming closer. It sounded like a ship.  
  
She watched it cut through the fog and stop several hundred yards away from a different tunnel leading into the cave.  
  
The boat was dark and and the sails were tattered and black. It even carried with it a new, darker, heavier wave of fog. It was as if the ship itself created the fog.  
  
"Weird." Samantha said to herself.  
  
She never noticed the rowboats that floated away from the ship. They were just out of her view so all she saw was a large menacing ship near by. Too bad she didn't know that Danielle had been on this ship, the Black Pearl, or that Danielle was now in the little row boats.  
  
Samantha didn't even know what ship this was, so she saw it as her life- saver, her way to freedom. Too bad the Dauntless wasn't there yet.  
  
She paddled as fast as she could, considering she was still using her now- tired hands. As she came closer and closer to the Pearl, she was beginning to seriously regret even thinking about boarding this ship. It gave off a bad, scary vibe that Samantha just wanted to get away from.  
  
She also noticed that there was a rope ladder hanging off the side of the ship. She didn't know at the time, but only minutes ago it was used by Will Turner, Barbossa, and not to mention Danielle to get on their row boat.  
  
Samantha grabbed the ladder and hoisted herself up. She left her boat there and it gradually floated away. She slowly climbed up the ladder. The whole ship seemed to creak with each step she took.  
  
When she reached the top of the ladder, she peered over only to see... nothing. Absolutely nothing. There were no crew members or even a captain standing at the helm.  
  
Samantha hopped onto the deck and looked around suspiciously, making sure nothing unwanted would pop out at her. But something unwanted did pop out at her. Thank God it didn't see her.  
  
As she was walking around, a little monkey appeared out of no where and glared around the ship. Samantha by that time had hidden behind a barrel so the monkey didn't see her.  
  
Samantha watched the monkey hop around and then it jumped onto the mast and climbed up, until it was no longer seen by Samantha. She was now almost in a panic, so she ran out of her hiding place and ran down the stairs below deck. And, surprisingly, she was quiet.  
  
When she reached the bottom deck, she stopped abruptly. There, only ten feet away, sat two pirates. They were staring at food discussing how they can't wait for the curse to be lifted. They didn't see Samantha because they were too busy staring at their food in a daze.  
  
Samantha's eyes were wide and she knew they were pirates. Bad pirates. And she now knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be.  
  
She slowly backed up, all the while keeping her eyes on the two zoned-out pirates.  
  
She tip-toed up the stairs but just before she reached the top, just when she could fully see the deck, the monkey was there hanging from part of the sails. If she stepped on deck, the monkey would surely see her.  
  
So once again she went down the stairs and she hid on a level inbetween the bottom deck and the top deck. She hid behind a large, wooden pillar, completely unsure of what to do. She was in a panic and was too scared to move. She hoped that she wasn't found anytime soon, or ever for that matter.  
  
Thank God she didn't scream. That would just be bad.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They entered the cave in silence. Well, Danielle and Will were silent, anyway. The other pirates were yelling and even cursing in happiness for now the curse would finally be lifted. After so many years, their turmoil would finally come to an end. Even Pintel and Ragetti were pleased, even though their little friend, Danielle, was probably going to be killed. Probably.  
  
When they finally reached shore, all the pirates hopped out. Danielle was walking with Pintel and Ragetti but she watched as Barbossa was taken aside by three pirates. As they spoke to him, Barbossa's face changed dramatically. He looked as if he were about to kill someone. The pirates he was talking to didn't seem to happy either. Without warning, Barbossa back handed one of the pirates and was yelling at them. Danielle was, by that time, too far away to catch anything else that was going on between them.  
  
Will, who was beside her, seemed nervous and as if he were about to faint. He looked quite pale.  
  
Pintel saw this and he spoke. "No reason to fret, it's just a prick in the finger, a few drops of blood." Will still looked nervous.  
  
A pirate near by heard Pintel and grabbed Will. "No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all!!"  
  
The pirate pushed Will forward and Pintel, Danielle and Ragetti stopped. "Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel laughed and so did Ragetti. Danielle stood there. Danielle tried to laugh and smile but by now she was seriously afraid that she would never leave the cave alive.  
  
Another pirate then grabbed Danielle and tore her away from Pintel and Ragetti and led her to the top of the pile of gold where Barbossa stood with Will and the Aztec chest.  
  
She was forced to stand there next to Will. But strangely, her hands were never tied like Will's were. I guess they never really considered her a threat.  
  
Barbossa bent Will's body over the open chest of gold and he whipped out his knife, ready to slit Will's throat. "Begun by blood..." Barbossa echoed.  
  
Danielle had completely forgotten about Jack, that is, until he showed up at the back of the large group of pirates. He was making his way towards the front of the group, towards Barbossa.  
  
"... by blood un-" Barbossa couldn't completely finish his sentence because Will had seen Jack and he had called out his name.  
  
" 'S not possible." Barbossa said, shocked. Danielle was just plain happy to see him.  
  
"Not probable." Jack pointed out as he stepped closer to the trio.  
  
Will was looking at him strangely. "Where's Elizabeth?" He asked.  
  
"She's safe, just like I promised." Jack said. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really-"  
  
"Except for Elizabeth!!! She's a woman!!" Danielle said, once more finishing Jack's sentence.  
  
"Exactly." Jack said, nodding his head at Danielle and smiling.  
  
"Shut up!" Barbossa yelled. "Yer next, after Miss Danielle, of course." He glanced at Danielle and then leaned in again to slit Will's throat.  
  
Danielle knew she would die. She just knew it. "Well, this sucks." She mumbled.  
  
"You don't want to be doin' that, mate." Jack said to Barbossa.  
  
"No, I really think I do." Barbossa was getting aggravated with Jack.  
  
"Your funeral." Jack muttered, looking away for a moment.  
  
Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked up at Jack, who, once again, has interrupted Barbossa's murder of an innocent. "Why don't I want to be doin' it?"  
  
Jack walked forward a bit more before speaking. "Well, because..." he paused for a moment while he plucked a pirates hand from his shoulder, "... because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you."  
  
Danielle zoned out for a minute as Jack continued to talk about Jack getting the Pearl and Barbossa becoming Commodore. She was paying far more attention to the man next to her, who just so happened to be her wannabe- future-husband, Will. He looked at her in a scared way and Danielle snapped out of it just in time to catch Jack's last comment of "Savvy".  
  
"I s'pose in exchange you want me to not kill the whelp and the girl." Barbossa said to Jack.  
  
Jack waved his hands around. "No, no, no. By all means, kill the whelp and his companion. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse..." Danielle knew what would come next. She knew he would take the coin and she watched him ever so closely. And she really didn't care what Jack said about her. She knew he didn't mean it.  
  
"... until the opportune moment." Jack continued. "For instance," he picked up a few medallions from the chest, "after you've killed Norrington's men." Then he dropped a coin one at a time in the chest as he spoke. "Every... last... one." And he pocketed the last one, just like Danielle knew he would.  
  
But not only Danielle saw this, but Will had seen it as well. "You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!" So Will was finally catching on to Jack's ploy.  
  
Jack looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah."  
  
Just then, Barbossa jumped into the conversation. "I want fifty percent of yer plunder, Jack."  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Forty."  
  
"Twenty-five. And I'll but you a hat, a really big one... Commodore."  
  
Barbossa looked up at his hat and Danielle could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "We have an accord."  
  
Jack, by now, was standing on the pile of gold and so Jack and Barbossa shook hands.  
  
"So, I'm not going to die now, right?" Danielle said hopefully.  
  
Barbossa looked at her. "Not at the moment, but nothin' is definite."  
  
"All hands to the boats!" Jack yelled out to the pirates. They all stared at him in silence. Jack glanced at Barbossa and saw that he was now staring at him. Jack clasped his hands. "I apologize. You give the orders."  
  
Barbossa smirked. "Gents!" He yelled. "Take a walk!"  
  
Jack looked at him in a confused way. "Not to the boats?"  
  
If only Jack knew that the pirates really were going to take a walk, under the water, that is.  
  
Barbossa shoved Danielle off the pile of gold. "Off ya go!" He yelled. "I know yer not escapin'."  
  
As the pirates left the cave, Danielle caught up with Pintel and Ragetti just in time for them to be stopped by a big pirate. He was holding a parasol and handed all three of them one. Not to mention he gave all of them dresses as well.  
  
"Oh my God. You can't be serious." Danielle mumbled. "Well, I suppose I'll be looking pretty along with them." (Author Note: Please refer to chapter 5 if you are confused by that.)  
  
And so Pintel, Ragetti, and Danielle were set to be a distraction. But there is so much more in store for her, as well as Samantha.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 5 will explain the whole 'looking pretty' thing if you are confused or just don't remember. 


	16. The Epic Battle Begins

Author's Note: I am so grateful and happy that you like my story!! There is one thing I must mention. In the movie, Jack and Elizabeth stay the night on the island. Well, to make things go a little faster, I'm just going to say they never stayed the night and they were picked up by Norrington the day they were stranded. Ok? Ok.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16: The Epic Battle Begins  
  
Samantha had been scared only a few times in her life, but when brought up, she would always fervently deny that she even had the slightest twinge of fear. But by now, after all that she's (sort of) successfully dealt with, she's a little less reluctant to admit she's, well... absolutely terrified.  
  
And speaking of absolutely terrified, Samantha was still on the Black Pearl. It's not like she had anywhere to go. She was standing in the same spot that she was in when we left her in chapter 15. I don't know how long she was standing there and neither does she. She simply stayed quiet and stood there in silent fear. And while she was standing there she realized that she just might've been on the Black Pearl.  
  
Well, of course we didn't see THAT coming.  
  
Suddenly she heard something. It was faint at first but then it grew louder. It sounded like some walking around on the deck of the ship then she heard the monkey yell. She figured that the crew was coming back on the ship and she cowered into the shadows even more, knowing that she would be found sooner or later. But there was only one set of feet walking around. And the two pirates she had seen earlier did not seem to notice this extra member on board.  
  
She heard a loud thump and the pirates yell below her. She heard them get up but then she also heard another person coming down the stairs. This person, whoever it might be, happened to hide in the same spot Samantha was in and as soon as the two pirates ran up the steps Samantha decided to see who this person was.  
  
This person, who just happened to be a woman, turned around to look at her and they both just stared at each other for a moment. "Who are you?" the woman asked. She took the words right out of Samantha's mouth.  
  
"I'm Samantha... And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm Elizabeth Swann and I'm hiding, same as you."  
  
Samantha suddenly felt stupid for asking the question but she expected a different answer.  
  
"Come on!" Elizabeth whispered loudly to Samantha and she grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.  
  
"Wait, where are we going!" Samantha asked, still not realizing (or remembering) that Elizabeth saves the crew of the Interceptor, the crew that Samantha was and still is a part of.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle was now out on the water wearing a dress and sitting in a boat with Pintel and Ragetti. Not to mention Pintel and Ragetti were wearing dresses and holding parasols as well.  
  
Pintel was rowing towards the exit of the tunnel when Danielle spoke, "Remember a few days ago when I told you both you'd be looking pretty? Well, this is it." She heaved a huge sigh.  
  
Ragetti just shrugged his shoulders and then touched the material of the dress. "Well, I do like this dress, I really do." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Ragetti spoke again, "This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy. 'Cept they was in a horse instead of dress." Ragetti giggled, "Wooden horse."  
  
Pintel was thoroughly annoyed by Ragetti's mindless babble when he was rowing out into the open to where the soldiers and Norrington were. Norrington and his men all pointed their guns in the direction of the tiny boat and Danielle suddenly gasped in fear.  
  
Ragetti seemed to be having a fun ol' time, though. He waved at them like a woman would and smiled. He was also making some odd sound effects to go along with it.  
  
Danielle just sat there, but she waved once in an uncomfortable, I-don't- know-if-I-should-be-waving-at you kind of way.  
  
"Stop that!" Pintel hissed, "I already feel like a fool!"  
  
Danielle felt like a fool too, but Ragetti didn't seem too, "You look nice, though. And so do you, Miss Danielle."  
  
Pintel growled for a minute and Danielle completely forgot about the part where the two pirates fought. So when Pintel turned around grabbed Ragetti by the throat and started strangling him, Danielle was completely unprepared.  
  
"I look nice?" Pintel yelled in anger and annoyance, "I look nice!?!"  
  
Danielle was leaning way over, almost over the side of the boat to avoid the fighting Pintel and Ragetti. And when Ragetti's elbow accidently hit her, she fell over the side and into the water. As she hit the cold dihydrogen monoxide, she heard a gun shot and vaguely remembered that Pintel shot the wig off of some poor soldier on the Dauntless.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it's short but I have Midterms coming up and I'm very busy and I have other things to update and work on, but I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers, especially the ones have reviewed chapter after chapter!! On a side note, there is a reason why I'm not allowing Danielle and Samantha to see each other. The answer (sort of an answer) will be revealed at the end of my story!! 


	17. Becoming a Pirate

Author's Note: Hi there again. I'm hoping this story will be done soon. I don't want to drag it out too long so that's why I'm making most of the chapters very long. Ok, review.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17: Becoming a Pirate  
  
Elizabeth and Samantha continued down the stairs. And whole they were running, Elizabeth thought Samantha looked suspiciously like Danielle. But it wasn't their facial features, it was the way they dressed. They looked too much alike in that respect for it to be coincidence, but Elizabeth never mentioned anything to her because by now they were in the brig.  
  
"It's Elizabeth!" Gibbs said, but as he saw Samantha he was shocked. "And Samantha, too!"  
  
Elizabeth found the keys and proceeded to unlock the cell door and let evryone out.  
  
"Aye, it's been a long time since I've seen ye, Miss Samantha. What happened to ye? Will said ye fell behind." Gibbs said as he, the crew, Elizabeth, and Samantha ran up the stairs. Samantha now felt more confident with facing pirates now that she had a little posse acompanying her.  
  
"Will hit me in the head with an oar and I passed out." Samantha said bluntly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
As everyone got to the top deck and saw he two pirates searching around for whoever was making the noise, they stopped running and slowly tip-toed. While the pirates backs were turned Gibbs along with several others grabbed some ropes that were holding up a small row boat. They pulled down on the ropes and the boat came toppling off, knocking the two pirates, who were ske;etons at this point because the moon was out, off the boat and into the Caribbean.  
  
They all cheered loudly, knowing that the infamous Black Pearl was now in their hands. Elizabeth grabbed Samantha shoulder and they both ran to the row boat so they could push it over. All of this seemed so familiar to Samantha since it was in the movie. But I will remind you again, Samantha was never really paying attention to the movie.  
  
"All of you with Samantha and I!" Elizabeth yelled as she was about to start pushing the boat. "Will is in the cave and we must save him! Ready? And heave." Elizabeth was, by now, doing this by herself along with Samantha, whose only reason for helping her was because she had a score to settle with Will (he hit her in the head with an oar) and Jack (he left her after she got hit in the head with an oar).  
  
Samantha realizaed that no one else was helping the two and she slowly turned around. "Uh, Elizabeth." she said, tapping the woman on the shoulder.  
  
Elizabeth whipped around and stared at the crew in helplessness. "Please, I need your help! C'mon!"  
  
Mr. Cotton's parrot broke the annoying silence. "Any port in the storm."  
  
Mr. Gibbs stood there. "Cotton's right. We got the Pearl." he said motioning to the ship.  
  
"What about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" Elizabeth said, trying to persuade them all to join her.  
  
"Jack owes us a ship." an incredibly short pirate jumped in.  
  
"There's the code to consider." Gibbs said, trying his best to make up excuses.  
  
"The code?!?" Elizabeth cried. "You're pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules!" Elizabeth paused awkwardly. "They're more like guidlines anyway..." she said as she remembered what Barbossa told her.  
  
"You all are so damn lazy." Samantha said. "C'mon Elizabeth." She grabbed Elizabeth and they got the small row boat off the ship and jumped in. And soon they were off to the Isla de Muerta, but Elizabeth was still unhappy.  
  
"Bloody pirates." she muttered.  
  
Samantha was in good spirits, though. She knew Will and Jack would be there and she was ever so happy to be seeing her good buddies again. And when I say "seeing", I mean getting revenge on for leaving her there.  
  
Samantha was becoming very good at the one thing she liked the least: piracy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle flet a hand grab her shoulder and swin with her to a large ship, which she knew was the Dauntless.  
  
She, Ragetti, and Pintel swam to the Dauntless, which was now filled with fighting pirates and soldiers, and boarded. And since the pirates couldn't die, there were only half as many soldiers as pirates.  
  
Ragetti and Pintel dragged Danielle to a lower deck where the cannons were and the two began firing on the boats filled with soldiers (as well as Norrington) that were heading to the ship.  
  
Danielle felt very awkward firing on the good guys, so she didn't. She just sat there and watched as Ragetti and Pintel had fun.  
  
After a short while of firing at the good guys, Pintel and Ragetti stopped and stared in wonder at the ship near by.  
  
"Oy." Ragetti called out to Pintel and Daniellel who were now staring at the ship as well. Danielle knew what was coming next. "Is it supposed to be doing that?" Ragetti knew what ship it is, but being Ragetti, he was confused as to where tha ship should actually be because now it was floating away.  
  
"It's not supposed to be doing that." Danielle chimed in.  
  
"They're stealing our ship!" Pintel yelled.  
  
"Bloody pirates!" Ragetti said.  
  
Ragetti and Pintel then dragged Danielle to the top deck where the huge battle was taking place. Danielle was ducking from swords and axes and guns. She didn't have it on her schedule that she would die anytime soon.  
  
Suddenly, a large hook came swinging down and Danielle shrieked before ducking but Ragetti didn't realize he needed to duck since he didn't see the hook in the first place and the hook slammed right into the back of his head and knocked his wooden eye out.  
  
"Ah, me eye!"  
  
Danielle stood there, wide-eyed, staring at the rolling eyeball and Ragetti jumped down onto the floor and began crawling around looking for it. Danielle felt bad for him so she got down on the ground as well and she helped him on his search for the eye that really wasn't useful since he couldn't see out of it anyway.  
  
Both of them were crawling around on the floor while an epic batle was taking place directly above them.  
  
And I must say, Danielle was enjoying the life of piracy as well.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I just wanted to inform you of this: I was thinking about making a sequal to this story, but I had no idea what it would be about. So I'm putting that idea on hold for a while. I have another idea though, and I'm already starting the third chapter for it. It's called A Letter of Concern. It's the story of how Nrrington becam the stuffy, obnoxious, pirate-hating man he was in the movie. And, of course, there will be a big part with Jack Sparrow. Actually, he's one of the stars of my little story, which also talks about how Ragetti lost his eye, the story of Nassau Port (which Elizabeth talks about in the movie), the story of Elizabeth's dress that she was wearing in the movie... and a couple other things I can't remember at this point. But the story is basicly a love triangle revolving around Norrington, my OC, and Jack.  
  
And if I decide not to post that story, I will let you all know. 


	18. The Curse is Lifted

Author's Note: Ok, all you people out there, this chapter is kind of long compared to my most recent ones. But I don't think any of you would mind.  
  
Shimmergloom: WOW. Your review did actually give me a few ideas but since I know that there will be a PotC sequel, I'm hoping to make the the So Much Fun sequel coincide with that movie. Or maybe I'll just post the story when I'm done working on my OTHER story. Either way, I appreciate your advice!!  
  
Ok, now that that has been said, read and review.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18: The Curse is Lifted  
  
Samantha and Elizabeth rowed and rowed until they came to the tunnel. Samantha was suspicious and apprehensive to go back in the tunnel. She was kidnapped by pirates last time. And I don't mean the good pirates.  
  
When they reached the shores of the cave, they heard a battle going on inside. The sound of swords clashing and people's movement as well as voices echoed off the walls.  
  
Samantha felt like crying. She knew she should've paid attention to the movie. It would've benefitted her in so many ways. But it seems she was walking in the dark when it came to knowing the future of this battle as well as the character's lives.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her hand and dragged her deeper into the cave and they finally came to a wide open space where pirates were fighting pirates. It was Will against a long-haired pirate (or two) and Jack and his ex first mate, Barbossa.  
  
Samantha wanted to go up to Jack and kill him right then, or at least help Barbossa kill him. Jack left her on that island, but then she remembered that Will was the one who hit her in the head with an oar in the first place. She grabbed a very large gold staff, similiar to the one Elizabeth had picked up.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." Samantha heard one pirate say to Will.  
  
Samantha suddenly found herself looking around for Elizabeth. But the woman had gone off to save Will, even though he seemed to be holding his own just fine.  
  
Elizabeth hit the pirate with the large staff. "You like pain? Try wearing a corset."  
  
Samantha stared wide-eyed and slowly backed away from Elizabeth and Will who were now fighting pirates together. Samantha wasn't really paying attention on how, but Will and Elizabeth caused the pirates to explode into little pieces.  
  
Consequently, Samantha backed right into something. No, not a wall, but a person. She felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder and she looked up to see Barbossa. She hadn't actually gotten close enough to get a good look at him when she was in the cave earlier, but now he was right behind her. Samantha wanted to scream, she really wanted to, but that would be a bit of a problem because Barbossa had a dagger up to her thoat. But she seemed to be doing a lovely job of shaking violently in fear and panic.  
  
Samantha looked forward once again, and she saw Jack. He was standing there with his sword ready, he looked at Samantha (and he saw her terrified face) and then at Barbossa. "Let her alone, Barbossa. She has no part in this." he said seriously.  
  
"Really?" Barbossa responded sarcastically. "So she's your lass, eh?"  
  
"Yes, she is. Now let her go and fight like a true pirate." Jack said. He knew he struck a chord with Barbossa as soon as he pushed away Samantha.  
  
"I'll kill her once your dead. And then I'm going after that Danielle lass." Barbossa responded as he walked forward towards Jack. He was not about to let some no-nothing ex-captain put him down or insult his honor.  
  
"Wait?' Samantha thought as she leaned up against the cave wall. 'Danielle lass? No, that can't be. That just must be another character from the movie I missed.' And she dismissed the thought. Too bad for her, though.  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out and the entire cave went dead silent. Samantha looked up to see Jack's gun pointed at Barbossa, Elizabeth standing there as if she was frozen in time, and Will standing next to the chest of Aztec gold.  
  
"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste that shot." Barbossa said sarcastically, but deep inside he knew something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"He didn't waste it." Will called out.  
  
Barbossa turned around and watched as Will dropped two medallions into the chest and they were covered in blood. He whipped back around to look at Jack, who still had his gun raised. Jack's face was emotionless as he looked at Barbossa who had now dropped his sword, ripped open his shirt and looked at his gun shot wound, which was bleeding terribly now.  
  
Samantha was slowly making her way towards Jack.  
  
"I feel... cold." Barbossa said only seconds before he fell to the ground.  
  
The curse had finally been lifted, and that was a good thing for Samantha.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle and Ragetti were crawling left and right, between legs and clashing swords, looking for Ragetti's eye, which was rolling everywhere. Ironically enough, it rolled right back to where it originally started, which was near Pintel.  
  
But something was odd, Danielle realized. And suddenly she remembered that the curse must've been lifted.  
  
She and Ragetti stood up next to Pintel as Ragetti fiited his eye back into its socket.  
  
She stood up and found herself staring the the shiny tip of a bayonet. She immediately put her hands into the air. "It wasn't me." she said.  
  
"Parlay?" Pintel said with a hopeful smile on his face.  
  
The rest of the Black Pearl crew had realized that curse was now lifted, but it could not have come at a worse time. Pirate after pirate dropped his sword and surrendered.  
  
"The ship is ours, gentlemen." Danielle heard Norrington called out to his men.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up, Norrington. It's pretty obvious you've won." she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" one soldier questioned her.  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry. Nothing." Danielle said as her eyes widened and she shoved her hands even higher into the air.  
  
Sailors and soldiers were cheering loudly and Governor Swann creeped out of his hiding place.  
  
"Send them all down to the brig! Including the woman!" Norrington called out. Danielle turned around slightly to see that Norrington was staring at her evilly. She gulped loudly and turned back around.  
  
"I think he was talkin' about you." Ragetti whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
One by on the pirates were forced into cells below the deck of the Dauntless. She ended up in a cell with Pintel, Ragetti, and some other pirate named Twigg.  
  
"Oh my God, this is horrible." she mumbled as she sat on the ground of the dirty cell. Pintel and Ragetti sat next to her and Ragetti patted her on the back.  
  
Twigg was near by mumbling something about everything being her fault, but Danielle ignored it.  
  
Too bad she didn't realize that very soon Samantha would actually be on the very same ship. But Danielle was more preoccupied with would would happen to her next because she had no clue since this part of the movie wasn't shown.  
  
The curse had finally been lifted, and that wasn't a good thing for Danielle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I have about three or four chapters left before this story is finally over with! I know that may seem like a while, but I'm updating whenever possible. And I'm getting really far in my other story and as soon as I post my last chapter for this story, I'll post my first chapter for my new story. 


	19. Sailing Along

Author's Note: Um, I haven't done this in a while but THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! You have no idea what it means to me! And in my appreciation, I give you a very long chapter! :-)  
  
By the way, I'm giving you this chapter over the week because I had no school today (everything is all icy so schools are closed) so I was bored.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19: Sailing Along  
  
The cave was silent.  
  
Jack stood their, motionless for a moment. Will stared at Jack and Eliazbeth looked confused and scared, not unlike Samantha (who had fianlly stopped about six feet away from Jack).  
  
Will and Elizabeth walked towards each other and Samantha walked towards Jack, who had now gallvanted off towards large piles of gold near by. First Samantha would deal with Jack, and then she would deal with Will. She decided to let Will and Elizabeth have some "special time" at the moment.  
  
Samantha walked up to him just as Jack plopped a gold, jewel-encrusted crown on top of his head.  
  
Jack looked at her and smiled. "Hello, there." he said as was continued digging through piles of gold.  
  
Samantha wanted to hit him, strangle him, slap him, kick him... anything that involved her injuring him. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. So she gave him a hug instead.  
  
"You saved me, Jack. Thank you." Samantha said in a nice, almost quiet, voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave the biggest hug she could muster.  
  
Jack was confused, to say the least. That was the last thing he expected Samantha to do since she did have a right to be angry. He knew he shouldn't have left her, but he was disoriented and lost after he woke up from Will's oar-bashing episode so he just went on his merry way. He was gald to see that she was alright, though.  
  
"Your welcome." he whispered. "Now, I suggest you stuff your clothes with as much gold as possible. Take what you want. Give nothin' back." he said a little more loudly, smiling. He then glanced over to Will and Elizabeth to realize that Elizabeth was no longer standing in front of Will.  
  
Jack grabbed Samantha's arm, after she had taken as much gold as she wanted, and he dragged her over to Will. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment," Jack said to Will as he and Samantha trotted up to him, "that was it. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd be much oblidged if you'd drop me and Sammi off at my ship." Elizabeth had heard these words and she began to make her way over towards Jack.  
  
Will looked at Samantha (who was kind of confused about whether or not to go on Jack's ship) and she gave him a cold, menacing stare. It was a glare that could've killed someone and so he quickly looked away.  
  
I didn't mean to-" Will began but he was qucikly cut off.  
  
"You left me there with those pirates, WILLIAM TURNER! I was almost killed! How could you!" Samnantha interrupted. "You know what," she continued coldly, "I don't want to know. I don't care." Samantha's plan was to get revenge on the two men that left her there, but she ended up hugging one and simply giving the other the cold shoulder.  
  
"Jack," Elizabeth said as she stepped in, "You can't be dropped off at your ship."  
  
"What! Why?!?"  
  
"It's no longer there... They left."  
  
'That;s right.' Samantha thought to herself. She remembered that not to long ago the Black Pearl refused to come back for Jack because he owed them a ship.  
  
And so the four of them left the cave and rowed towards the Dauntless. Samantha was almost disappointed with not going back to the Black Pearl but she was pleased with how much gold she had. Jack was all in a huff because his ship had left. Will refused to look at Samantha or talk to Elizabeth. And Elizabeth was depressed that she couldn't marry Will and that she was now obligated to marry the stuffy Commodore Norrington.  
  
As they got on the Dauntless, soldiers, sailors, and Norrington were waiting for them on deck.  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Sparrow. I was hoping to see you again." Norrington said with a wicked smile. "And hello Elizabeth... and Will." and as he said Will's name you could almost see the hate that rolled off his tongue. "And I see you have that little friend of yours." he said as he looked at Samantha.  
  
The deck was empty except for a few soldiers because the Pearl crew had, by now, been taken to the brig.  
  
Governor Swann made his way over to the five of them and he smiled. "Ah Elizabeth," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I am so pleased you're all right."  
  
"I believe we all are, Governor Swann." Jack said while smiling, looking to Will and then Norrington.  
  
Governor Swann then looked at Jack. "And you, you shall be hung tomorrow at dawn. So shall your friend." he said, nodding to Samantha.  
  
"Father, wait!" Elizabeth chimed in. "You can't kill him and you certainly can't kill her. She did nothing wrong. In fact, she helped me!"  
  
"No, Elizabeth!" Governor Swann tried to say as nicely as possible. "They are pirates and they shall be hung shortly before the Black Pearl crew are hung."  
  
Elizabeth and her father began to bicker, and then Norrington and Jack began to bicker (because Jack began to make comments about Elizabeth). Will stood there helplessly and Samantha just stood there. She didn't care about the fight, actually, she didn't even realize it was going on. She was caught up in her own little world at this point, trying to comprehend the fact that tomorrow she was going to be hung (and she was supposed to be hung anyway). And the really sad thing about that was couldn't remember if Jack died at the end of the movie or not.  
  
"Put them each in separate rooms on the deck. The jail is filled with the other pirates so there is no room down there. Elizabeth and you shall share a room, Governor Swann. Will shall have another room. And Jack Sparrow and this young woman here shall have a room." Ah yes, the voice of reason above the chaos. Of couse, we all know that was Norrington trying to be, well... Norrington.  
  
Soldiers hauled them off to their rooms. Elizabeth was kicking and yelling, Will was just simmering in his own anger, Jack was depressed, and Samantha was kicking and yelling (about how she's not a pirate) as well.  
  
Samantha sat there in a room all night with Jack Sparrow. Now wouldn't we all love that ladies? But that's besides the point. Jack demanded that Samantha sleep on the bed while he would sleep on a not-so-comfy chair near by. And after much bickering, Jack won, surprisingly...  
  
Samantha, being completely exhausted, fell asleep almost the second her head hit the pillows. Jack, on the other hand, was wide-awake. He knew he liked Samantha and that he enjoyed her company. Perhaps she wasn't the most lady-like, well-mannered, supposed-to-be-seen-and-not-heard woman in the world, but she was unique and that's what Jack admired most.  
  
So the Dauntless sailed along and shortly (maybe and hour or two) before the sun rose, the ship reached Port Royal.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The only thing that really happened to Danielle was she sat there with Pintel and Ragetti and that other insane, mumbling pirate, Twigg.  
  
She was on the verge of tears (since she just knew that she would be hung) when she heard walking and yelling coming from the upper deck. She didn't realize who it was at first, but then she remembered that Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had to come on board because the Black Pearl had left.  
  
She was desperately hoping that Jack and Will (or at least Jack) would show up in the brig, but when the footsteps became distant and the yelling died down, she slouched over knowing that she was doomed.  
  
"Damn, this sucks." she mumbled to herself.  
  
"...her fault... she did it... shouldn't have believed her..."  
  
Danielle glanced up to see Twigg on the other side of the cell, still talking to himself. He looked enraged and depressed all at the same time and that wasn't a good combination.  
  
"How about you shut up, Twigg?" Danielle said sternly. She wasn't in the happiest of moods and her voice fully expressed that. Twigg immediately shut up.  
  
Only days before all this she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She knew she should've listened to her gut instinct and now she completely regretted it.  
  
Danielle fell asleep in the most uncomfortable position ever. She was sitting on a wooden bench, leaning up against the side of the ship. Her neck was slightly bent over and her arms were crossed in a leave-me-alone- I'm-really-pissed-off way and her legs were crossed as well.  
  
She had kicked Pintel and Ragetti off their seats because she was getting a little uncomfortable with their smelly pirate breath swirling around her. She was dirty enough already. She hadn't had a decent bath in days. The waters of the Caribbean are what pirates bath in. But have they ever heard of a bar of soap? Or shampoo? I think not...  
  
And so Danielle sat there, dirty, cold, helpless, alone, and terribly hungry.  
  
"...all her fault..."  
  
"Damnit, would you shut up!?" And with those last words, Danielle fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
So the Dauntless sailed along and shortly (maybe and hour or two) before the sun rose, the ship reached Port Royal.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Sorry Danielle's side of the chapter was so short. I couldn't really come up with anything for her right now. But I have wonderful ideas for both Danielle and Samantha in the last chapters... ;-) 


	20. To the Gallows We Shall Go

Author's Note: I really don't have anything important to say for this chapter, but please read and review.  
  
Oh. wait, I do have something important to say. Samantha and Danielle each have two parts to this chapter. Does that make sense? Oh well, you'll see what I mean as you read...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 20: To the Gallows We Shall Go  
  
Samantha slowly opened her eyes to Commodore Norrington hovering over her.  
  
"Get up." he said firmly. He grabbed her by her arm and brought her out on the main deck, where Jack was standing. He had ropes bound tightly on his wrists and a guard had a death grip on each of his tanned arms. Jack was still a little sleepy so he didn't really whine about it.  
  
Suddenly, thick ropes were then tied on Samantha's wrists as well. But since she was smaller, only one guard had a death grip on her.  
  
She was too tired to argue but she looked up at the sky and realized it was still dark and the stars were still visible.  
  
"Take them to the jail. They will be hung shortly after sunrise." Norrington said.  
  
The three guards then marched off the ship (with Jack and Samantha, of course) and led them to the Port Royal's jail, which was barely a hundred yards away from the docks.  
  
"Please! You don't understand! I'm not a pirate! Really!" Samantha whined as she and Jack were thrown into the jail. Samantha was, by now, completely awake and fully aware of her doomed future.  
  
The three guards chuckled.  
  
"Right, lass, right. I'm sure you're not a pirate. I'm sure you weren't in league with Jack Sparrow even though you were seen with him on several occasions. And besides, whatever Norrington says, goes." said one pirate laughingly as he locked the cell.  
  
Samantha growled. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm, you jacka-"  
  
Jack grabbed her shoulder and Samantha turned to look at Jack, only to see him shaking his head. "No, love, don't. No use in it. We'll find a way out." he said softly.  
  
Samantha turned back around to the pirate and she stuck her tongue out, much like a child would do.  
  
The three guards walked away and then it was only Jack and Samantha.  
  
"What's going to happen to Will and Elizabeth?" Samantha said as she sat down on a wooden bench.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth is going to marry Norrington, much to her dismay I might add. And Will was granted mercy since he supposedly saved Elizabeth even though I was the who shot Barbossa before he shot Elizabeth." Jack said. "That whelp..." he then muttered.  
  
Samantha began to fiddle with a gold coin she had left in her pocket. She had nothing better to do.  
  
The two then sat there, left to their own devices, until the sun rose up barely an hour later.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle and the rest of the Black Pearl crew were taken away shortly after Jack and Samantha were. All the pirates were led onto the main deck and they stood there for a moment while Norrington was taken off to the side by the three pirates that had taken Jack and Samantha away.  
  
Danielle only caught small, but important, pieces of their conversation.  
  
"...not enough room... can't fit them all..." began one soldier.  
  
"...what do you mean?" Norrington said.  
  
"...those two... last cell..." said another soldier.  
  
"...bring these pirates... jail across town... hung after Jack and..." Norrington replied.  
  
The three soldiers nodded and then they, along with a dozen other soldiers and sailors, began to lead the pirates off the Dauntless and to a jail.  
  
"Where are we going?" Danielle asked a soldier near by.  
  
"To a jail." one soldier replied indifferently.  
  
"Is there more than one jail in Port Royal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are we going to the one with Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Would you keep your mouth shut, woman!?! I don't have to explain myself to you!" he growled.  
  
Danielle immediately turned around and continued walking. "Don't talk to him." Danielle whispered to Pintel and Ragetti, who were walking next to her. "He's evil." They both nodded their heads in reply.  
  
They got to the jail, which, sorry to say, wasn't the same one that Samantha and Jack were in.  
  
All of the pirates were shoved into a small jail on the other side of town. Danielle, Pintel, and Ragetti were, unfortunately, locked in the same cell as Twigg, who was still mumbling to himself.  
  
Danielle sighed dramatically and sat there as the sun rose up and the first streaks of light brightened the dim cell.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The sun was up. It was dawn.  
  
"Out ya go, lass! You too, Sparrow!" one soldier said as he unlocked Samantha and Jack's cell.  
  
Their hands were still tied in the ropes as they trudged out. Samantha had long ago given up yelling, begging, and whining her way out since it didn't seem to work anyway. Jack was dead silent.  
  
"Time for the gallows, my friends." the soldier said as he led them away from the cell to the gallows in the town square.  
  
"Are we going to die, Jack?" Samantha said quietly.  
  
"Of couse you are! There ain't no getting out of the gallows!" the soldier said since he overheard Samantha.  
  
"Shut up! I wasn't asking you, now was I?" she growled. She then looked at Jack and her expression portrayed her fear.  
  
"There's always a chance of escape, love. Always." Jack said. His tone was now jovial and drunk.  
  
Samantha was only a little relieved by his happiness, although it confused her as well.  
  
The amount of people in the town square was astonishing. There had to be at least a hundred. Women were fanning themselves to keep from sweating in their dresses in the horrible heat and the men were shifting uneasily in their wigs.  
  
Samantha and Jack were led to the gallows. A large was perhaps eight feet above were Samantha and Jack were now standing. Two thick ropes were hanging from this bar. Samantha gulped as she looked at them. To her, they were a sign of her doom.  
  
One rope was then tied tighted around Samantha's neck and the other rope was tightened around Jack's.  
  
A single tear streamed down Samantha's face as she looked into the crowd. They were all staring at her and Jack with sickening fascination, awaiting the moment when the boards of wood would open up below Samantha and Jack, awaiting the moment of their deaths. All these eyes on her made her sick.  
  
She then looked out, beyond the crowd, and there stood Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, and Elizabeth. And wandering through the crowd, she caught sight of a big, overly-fluffy hat with a large feather. She didn't know at the time who it was but her eyes were suddenly pulled away from the hat as she saw a government official step onto the gallows with a large scroll that was much too big for his small, almost delicate, hands.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..." the official began.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was dawn. Actually, it was past dawn. The sun was up and Danielle was curious as to why she nor any of the other pirates were not dead already.  
  
When she caught sight of a guard she called to him. "Hey, you! When are we going to be hung?" she said. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to put that question.  
  
The guard laughed. "That excited to die, eh? Because two other pirates are before yourself. But don't worry, you'll all be next." he said before walking off.  
  
'Wait', Danielle thought to herself, 'Jack is supposed to be hung now... by himself. Then why did that guard say two other pirates? Oh my God, maybe the one is Will. Maybe I really did seriously affect the outcome of al this. But what did I do...?' As these thought ran through her head, Pintel spoke up.  
  
"Miss Danielle, I thought you see into the future?" Pintel said suspiciously. "Are we all gonna be hung now?"  
  
"I don't know." Danielle replied sadly. "I'm really not sure."  
  
Twigg, who was in the corner by himself, spoke, "O' course she don't know! She was lyin' to us this whole time! We shoulda knew better than to believe a no-good woman!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Two more chapters mis amigas. Two more...  
  
PS. Woohoo! I love cliffhangers! I haven't truly written one until now. 


	21. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Hi there again. Welcome back. And during your stay, I ask that you review. :-)  
  
And for the past two days I've been very sick so I've stayed home from school. And, having nothing to do, I typed up these chapters. The final chapter should be up by Saturday (maybe tomorrow if I miss school again).  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected softly.  
  
Samantha was the only one who heard him.  
  
But the official continued, "...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling.."  
  
Samantha closed her eyes tightly to block out the tears. She felt, she believed, she knew she was doomed... never to see her home, family, or Danielle ever again.  
  
And the official still continued, "...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..."  
  
Jack smiled, "Ah, yes." he said. He looked over to the executioner who just glared at him.  
  
"What!" Samantha loudly whispered. "You pretended to be a priest!?!"  
  
"No, no, no. They just assumed I was... and I let them." and with that, Jack continued to listen to the official as he still continued to speak.  
  
"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The official paused for a moment before he took a breath.  
  
Samantha looked to Elizabeth and noticed that Will (who did not, at the time, have his hat on) was now standing there, speaking to her. 'At least they'll be happy.' she thought dryly.  
  
"And you, Jack Sparrow's companion..." the official began.  
  
Samantha realized he was talking about her. "Samantha," she called out, "call me Samantha!"  
  
The official looked up at her and so did everyone else. The official gave her cold look, as if she was lower than the ground he walked on, so he continued, "You are condemned to death for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being sinister in nature and are to be cited herewith: piracy..."  
  
"So I suppose I truly am a pirate." Samantha sighed. Jack looked to her and smiled.  
  
The official was becoming uncomfortable but he continued, "...escaping prison, looting, commandeering a ship of the fleet, accompanying a pirate crew, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
The drums began to sound and the executioner stood ready to pull the rope that released the locks on the doors below Samantha and Jack.  
  
Jack breathed in deeply and Samantha was lost in a daze.  
  
Samantha suddenly saw that feathered hat forcing it's way through the crown and just as the executioner pulled the rope, the crowds parted and there stood the feathered hat and its owner, Will Turner. Will threw his sword and as Samantha and Jack fell through the floor. The sword became stuck in a bar of wood just below Jack and Samantha and since Jack was taller than her, his boots could reach the sword. Samantha on the other hand could do nothing except grab hold of Jack and pray she didn't slip.  
  
Now, you're wondering how she did this since her hands were tied. Her hands were tied in front of her so when she dropped she slipped her hands over Jack's head. She was basicly hugging him. Savvy? (sorry, had to say it...)  
  
The crowd gasped as a battle raged on between a few soldiers and Will Turner. Swords were clashing just above the heads of Jack and Samantha the Jack was trying to keep his foothold.  
  
Will cut through Jack and Samantha's ropes that were around their necks and they were free. She and Jack both fell to the ground with a loud thud but they quickly stood up. Jack sliced through the ropes on his wrist with the sword and Samantha did the same.  
  
"We're free!" Samantha cried.  
  
"Not yet." Jack said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
The two ran and Will caught up with them. They dodged bodies and swords left and right. Well, actually, Jack and Will dodged the bodies and swords, Samantha only followed closely behind.  
  
The three made their way to a tower where they were caught and surrounded by Governor Swann, Norrington, and his men. Jack, Will, and Samantha spun around once and Will held out his sword, only to realize that they truly were surrounded and outnumbered.  
  
Norrington glared at Will menacingly. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you." he said.  
  
Governor Swann then spoke, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!" The governor spoke with surprise and disdain.  
  
"And good people." Will said.  
  
Will continued to speak as Jack pointed at himself and Samantha (who was holding on Jack for dear life) proudly. He then blew the feather from Will's hat out of his face since it seemed to be tickling his nose.  
  
"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said in a voice that even chilled Samantha.  
  
"It's right here," Will said defiantly, "between you and Jack and Samantha."  
  
Elizabeth, who popped out of no where, walked next to Will. "As is mine." she said.  
  
Governor Swann yelled at the soldiers to put their weapons down, and Norrington spoke, "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"  
  
"It is."  
  
Jack then noticed a parrot, an oddly familiar parrot, and he nudged Samantha. He nodded upward to where the parrot was and Samantha suddenly realized what it meant.  
  
"Well," began Jack as he stepped away from Will, "I'm actually feeling rather good about this!"  
  
He pulled Samantha along with him and got into Governor Swann's face. "I think we've all reached a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" The governor seemed thoroughly disgusted.  
  
Jack then dragged Samantha over to Norrington. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."  
  
Jack began to pull Samantha over to the side of the tower but he turned around and looked at Elizabeth, who gave him a confused look. "Elizabeth, it would have never worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."  
  
He began to walk even more with Samantha following behind him when he turned around. He had almost forgotten about Will. "Will..."  
  
"Nice hat!" Samantha said. She really did like his hat. Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
"Men," Jack said as he took Samantha by the arm, "this is the day that you will always remember as the day you-" He was abruptly cut off because he fell over the battlement... and took Samantha along with him.  
  
She didn't even have time to scream...  
  
Down, down, down, they went. And just as they hit the water below, Samantha fell into a comfortable, warm darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle was enraged. Twigg was blaming all of their misfortune on Danielle when it would've happened anyway. But Twigg didn't know that...  
  
"Twigg, would you shut up already! It wasn't my fault! None of this was! It was your greedy captain, not to mention Jack Sparrow and Will Turner." Danielle yelled.  
  
"No, I won't keep my mouth this time! I'm gonna speak my mind! It was your fault and now your gonna pay!" Twigg yelled back as he stepped forward towards Danielle.  
  
Ragetti stepped in and defended Danielle. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her, Twigg. Or I'll bust your arm." he said. Ragetti usually didn't come off as threatening or intimidating, but this time, Danielle didn't want to cross him.  
  
The two pirates argued for a moment or two before it became violent.  
  
Ragetti, surprisingly threw the first punch and he hit Twigg square in the face. Twigg stepped back for a moment, shocked that the "ship idiot" hit him and it actually hurt.  
  
Danielle stood in astonishment as Pintel stepped in and tried to break the two pirates apart.  
  
Chaos was setting in as all the other pirates began yelling or laughing and guards near by were fumbling with the keys to get into the cell and break up the fight, which wasn't being well-done by Pintel.  
  
Pintel ducked as Twigg's fist flew out and hit Ragetti in the side of the face. Ragetti's eye popped out and rolled under the bench. Danielle thought it her duty, and being the least thing she could do at this point, to get his wooden eye back for him.  
  
She practically dived down onto the floor and began her search. She felt for it under the bench and when she found it, she slipped it into her pocket because she just knew she would drop it if it stayed in her hand.  
  
She stood up and dusted herself off. "Here Ragetti, I-"  
  
She was cut off by Twigg slamming his fist into the side of her face. She didn't even get the chance to give Ragetti his eye back.  
  
Everything went dead silent for a moment as Danielle fell to the ground. Her mind then swirled into oblivion and she remembered nothing more.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Up next is the final chapter... 


	22. So Much Fun

Author's Note: Welcome back to the next and final installment of So Much Fun. Si, mis amigas, this is the final chapter. After months of hard work (sort of) and over 20 chapters of my endless drabble, it is over...  
  
But before we begin this ending chapter, there are many who I would like to thank: SoccerGurl703, Dawnie-7, Shimmergloom, "Koko", Iris42, Cassie- bear01, FalconStorm, Shanelover1, Cmdr. Gabe E, Nhmfriil, Siamese, Katterree Fengari, "AnnieBananie729", barcode-babe-210, "JeanieBeanie33", and "Dani". If I missed anyone, I really apologize and I thank you too!!  
  
And now here it is, what you've all been waiting for... ENJOY!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 22: So Much Fun  
  
Samantha lingered in this comforting darkness for only a short while before her eyes shot open. She immediately sat up and looked around. The sun was up and streaks of light were filtering into the room through the blinds.  
  
"No... way..." she slowly mumbled to herself as she looked around.  
  
No, she wasn't with Jack, or Will, or Elizabeth, or even Norrington for that matter. She was on a couch. A nice comfy couch. Then there was a TV and some popcorn barely even five feet away.  
  
"Wait a second." Samantha began as she was realizing what was actually going on. "They don't have TVs in Port Royal or on the Black Pearl. Then that must mean..." She paused for a moment as she grinned. "I'm home!" she squeaked in happiness. "Wait," she said as her happiness turned to gloom, "I'm home."  
  
She sat there for a moment on the couch where she had fallen asleep the night before. She was letting everything sink in.  
  
"It was a dream." she sighed. "It was just a dream." She suddenly wished she was back in the Caribbean again swimming to the Black Pearl with Jack. And that reminded her, why was she wet?  
  
She looked down at her clothes and realized everything was damp: her shirt, her pants, her hair. Even her skin was damp. "What the hell?" she mumbled.  
  
As she went to stand up, she tripped over one of the legs of the coffee table and down she went. She hit the carpeting with a thud and flinched in pain. The fall wasn't what hurt her though. Something was jabbing her in her hip. Something was in her pocket.  
  
Samantha grabbed the corner of the coffee table to help her stand up, and when she was back on her two feet again she reached into her pocket. She felt something round and flat. Her eyes got big and wide as she remembered what it was and quickly pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
It was a gold coin. The gold coin she had taken from the piles of gold back on the Isla de Muerta.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. I am NOT seeing this. It was a dream. And that is that." she said, trying to reassure herself. But she continued to stare at the coin with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, I better hide this." Samantha said as she crept down the hallway and into her bedroom.  
  
She walked to a small, porcelain jewelry box that had been her grandmother's and Samantha looked at it and smiled nostalgically. She knew nothing would ever happen to the coin if it was in that box. She slowly lifted the lid to the box and put the coin on the bottom, which was covered with felt.  
  
She closed the lid, but still looked at the box. She silently got dressed (not to mention she brushed her hair) into some cleaner, not-so-wet clothes because she knew that if Danielle saw her all wet like that, she would be suspicious. And besides, she decided to tell Danielle she took a shower that morning. Danielle would never believe that she fell off of a tower and into the Caribbean with a pirate.  
  
She slipped on a pair of shorts and a gray shirt and before she walked out the door, she took one last look at the box.  
  
"I'm losing my mind. I need a therapist." she mumbled to herself as she walked to her kitchen and sat down at a barstool at a long counter. She decided it would be best if she got some breakfast.  
  
"I hope I have a dream like that again soon." she whispered. "And this time I'll know how it all goes." As we all know, she was referring to the fact that she had NO clue to what was going to happen to herself and the characters.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle grunted as her eyes opened. One eye wouldn't open all the way. It felt bruised and swollen. She slowly lifted her hand and gently touched her eye, and as she did so she wanted to scream in pain.  
  
Twigg had punched her. That's the last thing she remembered.  
  
She sat up in her bed as she realized it was light outside. Wait? Bed?  
  
Danielle looked around and noticed she was no longer in a smelly, dirty, pirate-infested jail. She was in her nice, warm bed.  
  
She wanted to smile and frown all at the same time. She was happy she was away from that damned jail, but she was disappointed that she didn't get to spend enough time with Will, or even Jack for that matter.  
  
"That had to be the strangest dream I have EVER had." Danielle said as she realized that nothing that had happened to her was real.  
  
But what about the bruise? Danielle was suddenly confused. It was all a dream, but she had a black eye from a fight that she had gotten into IN A DREAM!  
  
Danielle suddenly heard a thud coming from the living room. And shortly after she watched as Samantha walked into her own bedroom (her room was almost directly across from Danielle's).  
  
Danielle decided to mind her own business and she laid back down and rolled over onto her side but felt something hard in her pocket. She then remembered that she shoved Ragetti's eye in that very pocket after he was punched.  
  
Danielle was scared to reach into her pocket but she did anyway and there it was, Ragetti's eye. She slowly slid her hand out and looked at it... with her one good eye, anyway.  
  
"So was I there? Or wasn't I?" Danielle questioned herself shakily. She didn't know what to believe. Danielle knew something bad would happen. She knew it all along... and I guess her black eye was it.  
  
When Danielle watched Samantha leave her bedroom, she then sat up. She got out of bed, Ragetti's eye in one hand, and made her way into the bathroom.  
  
She looked at herself in the large mirror that rested just above the bathroom sink and she frowned when she saw her eye. It definitely was bruised and it definitely was swollen.  
  
"Not good..." she mumbled to herself. She decided to tell Samantha that she fell out of bed in the middle of the night on her way to get a glass of water. Samantha would never believe she was in jail with a couple of pirates.  
  
Danielle, still in her clothes from the previous day, stumbled out of the bathroom and went back into her room. She hid the wooden eye in a drawer beside her bed, knowing that Samantha wouldn't just barge into her room and start rummaging.  
  
Danielle made her way out of her room and into the kitchen and sat at a barstool next to Samantha, who had already gotten herself some cereal.  
  
'I hope I have a dream like that again soon.' she thought. 'And this time I won't lie through my teeth.' We all know what she's talking about there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle immediately noticed that Samantha was wet. "What the hell happened to you? You take a shower or something?" Danielle asked as she poured herself a bowl of Count Chocula, even though she had to admit Samantha smelled odd. But hey, so did she.  
  
"Yeah." Samantha said awkwardly. "I took one. But what about your eye?" Samantha asked as she stopped eating her Wheaties and stared at Danielle's bruised eye.  
  
"Oh, um, I got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and I fell." Danielle said. It wasn't the best lie and it wasn't the most convincing, but she couldn't do any better at the moment.  
  
"Right." Samantha said suspiciously. "You OK though?"  
  
"Yeah." Danielle said, but there was something else she just had to bring up. "I had the strangest dream last night..."  
  
"Yeah, me too..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sadly enough, the girls never told each other about the dreams... or their little souvenirs for that matter. They just decided it would be best if the other didn't know about their little 'adventure'. They both believed that the other would think they were crazy. Although, Samantha believed she herself was already at that point.  
  
That day went as normal as any other day, but deep inside, they changed. Samantha was a true pirate and Danielle was a villainess.  
  
They really did have so much fun on their escapade. And it will never be forgotten. And their trinkets were kept hidden from each other, but maybe someday they would be found...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: THE END!!! OK, how was that? Some of you may not have liked this ending but I had planned it from the beginning. Sorry. I really didn't want it to be THAT far-fetched and unbelievable. I may do a sequel, but for now, I am posting my other story (which I am very excited about) called A Letter of Concern.  
  
I ask all of my dear (and probably shocked) reviewers one last thing: I would like you now to review my story as a whole. Tell me what you liked and didn't like about it, what I could've changed, was the ending the 'big bang' you were hoping for? etc.  
  
One last thing! There is a moral to my story. Do you know what it is? ...Whenever you go to the movie theater, NEVER FALL ASLEEP...  
  
OK, now I'm done... 


End file.
